Eines Tages überarbeitete Fassung
by Leetor ist wieder da
Summary: Glorfindel Erestor, Glorfindel Elrond, Sidestory zum Blutschuld Zyklus. Leute, so viele Klicks auf diese Story und nur drei Leute haben sie gelesen? Schade. Da die Story offensichtlich hier nicht so gut ankommt, gibt's HIER auch keine Fortsetzung.


_Ich habe mich entschlossen, „Eines Tages" komplett zu überarbeiten. Grund hierfür waren (auch) die massiven und zum großen Teil sehr berechtigten Kritiken zweier Leserinnen. Ich hoffe, die Charaktere mit dieser Überarbeitung etwas glaubhafter darzustellen und der Geschichte mehr Tiefe zu verleihen. Die Erzählung hat dadurch auch einiges an Umfang zugelegt._

„_Eines Tages" ist in dieser überarbeiteten Fassung übrigen eine Sidestory zum Blutschuld-Zyklus, an dem ich fleißig arbeite._

_Nach wie vor ist „Eines Tages" nichts für Tolkien-Puristen. Slash gibt es nicht in Tolkiens Welt – in meiner jedoch schon. Erestor und Glorfindel sind ein Liebespaar und Erestor ist ein sehr eifersüchtiger Liebhaber. So viel zur Vorgeschichte aus meiner Feder. Der nachfolgende Text ist für diejenigen, die der tolkien'sche Hintergrund zu „Eines Tages" interessiert:_

„_Im Jahre 2509 des Dritten Zeitalters wurde Celebrían, Elronds Gemahlin, am Rothornpass überfallen, als sie nach Lórien unterwegs war. Nachdem ihre Begleitung durch den plötzlichen Angriff der Orks verstreut worden war, wurde sie ergriffen und fortgeschleppt. Ihre Söhne, Elladan und Elrohir, setzten ihr nach und retteten sie, aber erst, nachdem sie schon gefoltert worden war und eine vergiftete Wunde erhalten hatte. Sie wurde nach Bruchtal zurückgebracht, und obwohl sie körperlich von Elrond geheilt wurde, verlor sie alle Freude an Mittelerde, und im nächsten Jahr begab sie sich zu den Anfurten und ging übers Meer (aus „Der Herr der Ringe, Anhang A, Teil I, Nr. 3")."_

_Nun aber viel Lesespaß! Und damit dieser ungehindert fließen kann, habe ich die Geschichte nicht auseinander gerissen, sondern poste sie in einem Stück. Ist halt etwas lang. Stört euch hoffentlich nicht._

* * *

**Eines Tages**

**überarbeitete Fassung**

_**Eine Kurzgeschichte von**_

_**Leétor**_

_**basierend auf J. R. R. Tolkiens „Der Herr der Ringe"**_

**Im Jahre 2.510 des Dritten Zeitalters **

**In Mittelerde **

**  
Prolog **

Ich finde keine Ruhe mehr.

Tagsüber erfülle ich meine Pflichten mit jenem freundlichen Gleichmut, den man von mir erwarten darf. Mein Lächeln jedoch ist wie ein hauchdünnes, zu stark gespanntes Seidentuch: kurz vor dem Zerreißen. Dahinter – der wahre Glorfindel. Weder strahlend noch golden, wie in so vielen Liedern von mir behauptet wird. Nur Glorfindel eben. Ein Mann mit Schwächen. Und die größte davon bist du, Erestor.

Am schlimmsten sind die Nächte. Das diffuse Dunkel unseres Schlafgemachs verstärkt das Wispern in meinem Kopf; Gedanken und Bilder kommen und gehen, ich kann es einfach nicht abstellen. Ich versuche, völlig still zu liegen. Vielleicht hört es auf, wenn ich mich schlafend stelle, vielleicht kommt dann die ersehnte Ruhe. Eigentlich ist es wie immer: Du, mein Liebster, liegst an meiner Seite, auf dem Rücken, hältst mich in deinem Arm. Ich spüre die Hitze deines harten Körpers, lausche deinen Atemzügen. Es ist wie immer. Und doch hat sich alles verändert. Du kannst mich ebenso wenig täuschen wie ich dich.

Elrond hat Recht: Du bist wie ein Raubtier. Du witterst auch die kleinste Spur des Verrats. Deinem Blick entgeht nichts. Oh mein eifersüchtiger Geliebter! Manchmal riskiere ich des Nachts einen verstohlenen Blick durch den schützenden Vorhang meines Haares, und dann sehe ich in der Dunkelheit das Funkeln deiner Augen. Du schläfst genauso wenig wie ich. Du starrst hoch zur Decke unseres Schlafgemachs. Welchen Kampf fichtst du da oben aus?

Ich weiß, du hast die Witterung bereits an jenem Tag aufgenommen, an welchem du mich zu Elrond schicktest. Ich wusste es schon damals – und ging doch. Ich tat, was getan werden musste. Und habe mich damit schuldig gemacht. Nein, ich bereue nichts; wie könnte ich auch? Elrond ist wieder bei uns, der Herr Bruchtals hat wieder zu sich gefunden. Bruchtal ist wieder, was es immer war – ein Ort der Sicherheit. Die letzte Bastion unseres Volkes. Ich kann es nicht begründen, doch ich fühle, dass dies wichtiger sein könnte als unser beider Glück.

Sag, Geliebter: Bin ich für dich durch meinen Treuebruch noch begehrenswerter geworden? Atmest du meine trotzige Unsicherheit, schmeckst du meine schuldbehangene Furcht? Deine Umarmungen sind leidenschaftlicher denn je, doch bar jeder Zärtlichkeit. Wenn du mich nimmst, dann ist es, als wolltest du dich nur deines Besitzes versichern. Du nimmst keinerlei Rücksicht, tust mir weh. Deine Arme sind stählerne Fesseln, die mich hart an dich pressen, deine Finger schreiben Wunden in meine Haut. Doch ich lasse dich gewähren. Ich ahne, dass ich mit diesem Verhalten dein Misstrauen nur noch mehr schüre, doch es erfüllt mich mit Befriedigung, von dir Schmerz zu erfahren. Ich verdiene ihn, diesen Schmerz, ich brauche ihn.

Der Schmerz ist das einzige, was uns geblieben ist.

Und das Schweigen.

Es steht wie eine Mauer zwischen uns. Wir müssen sie niederreißen, diese Wand, wir müssen reden, mein Geliebter! Ich weiß, du fürchtest dich davor – du, der du dich sonst vor nichts fürchtest, solange du ihm mit dem Schwert in der Hand gegenübertreten kannst. Doch jetzt hast du Angst, deine Ahnung aus meinem Munde bestätigt zu bekommen. Weißt du denn nicht, dass auch ich Angst habe? Ich, der große Balrogtöter? Angst vor dem, was ich in deinen Augen lesen könnte – mehr noch vor dem, was dann vielleicht nicht mehr darin stünde?

Deine Liebe zu verlieren würde mich umbringen.

Doch dieses Schweigen vergiftet unsere Herzen, und das ist schlimmer als jeder Tod. Ich werde es brechen, dieses Schweigen – zumindest das meine. Ich kann dich nicht dazu zwingen, es mir gleichzutun. Ich aber werde niederschreiben, was an jenem Tag geschehen ist, und es dir zu lesen geben. Ich werde nichts beschönigen, mein Geliebter, und nichts weglassen.

**Glorfindels Geständnis I**

Wo soll ich beginnen?

Vielleicht mit jenem Moment, als ich nach sachtem Anklopfen Elronds Gemächer betrat und seinem Diener zu verstehen gab, er möge seinen Herrn und mich alleine lassen. Mellondil ging tatsächlich, leise klickte die Tür ins Schloss, und da stand ich nun, mit einem Becher Wein in der Hand und der Hoffnung im Herzen, das Richtige zu tun.

Einen Moment wartete ich noch und sammelte mich. Dann blickte ich zu ihm – und erschrak.

Du musst wissen, mein Geliebter, dass ich Elrond schon oft dort habe stehen sehen, an einem der großen, lichtdurchfluteten Bogenfenster. Versunken in stille Nachdenklichkeit, den Blick nach außen gerichtet, vielleicht über die nebelverhangene Schlucht des Bruinen hinweg zur anderen, schattigen Uferseite, oder hinab auf den steinernen Terrassenpfad, der unterhalb der fürstlichen Gemächer vorbeiführt – und mit einem leisen Lächeln dem munteren Tosen des Flusses und den fröhlichen Stimmen der Bewohner Bruchtals lauschend.

Solange ich zurückdenken kann, habe ich Elrond hier finden können, wenn ich ihn suchte und er nicht gerade mit anderen Angelegenheiten beschäftigt war. Den Herrn Bruchtals an diesem Fenster zu wissen, mit jenem gütigen Leuchten in den grauen Augen und sinnierend über unser aller Wohlergehen, hat mir auch jenseits der längst vergangenen Kindertage stets ein Gefühl der Geborgenheit geschenkt. Früher habe ich oft zu ergründen versucht, welch kraftvolle Überlegenheit in diesem Mann steckt, dem ich mich aus freien Stücken heraus unterworfen und dessen Wort ich niemals angezweifelt habe. Schließlich kann ich ohne falschen Stolz von mir behaupten, einer der Vielbesungensten meines Volkes zu sein, ehemals sogar Herr einer der zwölf großen Häuser Gondolins. Jemand also, der zweifellos selbst der Führung Bruchtals würdig und mächtig wäre. Elrond hingegen ist kein reinblütiger Elb; sein Großvater zählte zu den Sterblichen, auch wenn die Valar ihm den Zutritt zu den Unsterblichen Landen gestatteten. Vielleicht macht gerade das ihn zu diesem Manne: Das Erbe dieses so anderen Blutes, welches neben dem der Eldar durch seine Adern strömt ... – Nie habe ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage gefunden, und irgendwann ließ ich ab, danach zu suchen. Ich nehme es als gegeben, und es ist völlig richtig: Elrond ist unser Herr. Und als solcher führt er Bruchtal mit leichter, freundlicher Hand, doch wenn es Not tut, vermag er sogar dem Fluss zu befehlen, sich aus seinem steinigen Bett zu erheben und alles zu verschlingen, was seinem Gebieter missfällt.

Und nun das!

Es war bitter, Erestor. Sein Kummer sowie die drei Monate des völligen Rückzugs seit seiner Heimkehr von den Grauen Anfurten hatten ihren Tribut gefordert. Der Mann am Fenster war nicht mehr der Elrond, den wir einst gekannt hatten, auch wenn seine Haltung es noch glauben machen wollte: der Rücken gerade, die Arme leicht verschränkt vor dem Körper, der Kopf erhoben und leicht zur Seite geneigt. Nein, es war nichts Äußerliches; seine Robe war makellos wie eh und je, sein Haar sorgfältig geflochten. Über Reinlichkeit und Kleidung wachte, wie wir wussten, trotz Elronds zwischenzeitlicher Gleichgültigkeit der gute Mellondil mit gewohnter Hingabe – nur zum Essen hatte er seinen Herrn kaum mehr zu bewegen vermocht. Nein, es war nichts, was man mit Händen hätte greifen können, und doch war es nicht zu übersehen: Elrond hatte sich selbst verloren; seine Ausstrahlung, seine Macht, die Selbstverständlichkeit all dessen, was ihn auszeichnete – es war weg. Obwohl er von seiner Körpergröße nichts eingebüßt haben konnte, wirkte er kleiner. Als wäre er geschrumpft, verkümmert zu einer gebrechlichen, spröden Hülle.

In diesem Moment bekam ich Angst, zu spät gekommen zu sein.

Ich nahm mich zusammen und rief ihn von der Tür aus leise an: „Fürst ...? Ich bin es – Glorfindel."

Die Gestalt am Fenster blieb stumm und unbeweglich. Keine noch so winzige Regung verriet, dass Elrond mein Eintreten überhaupt bemerkt hatte. Und doch war ich sicher, dass es so sein musste. Elrond mochte die Sprache verloren haben, nicht aber das Gehör.

Und dann tat ich etwas, was zum damaligen Zeitpunkt jeglichen Sinnes entbehrte: Ich verriegelte die Tür. Ich fragte mich damals nicht, weshalb ich es tat. Doch da mein Bericht vollständig sein soll, erwähne ich es, auch wenn es mich schmerzt, denn es führt mir die Abgründe meiner Seele nur allzu deutlich vor Augen: Ich wollte mit Elrond alleine sein. Ich könnte behaupten, dies sei auf mein stolzes Begehren zurückzuführen, den Ruhm für seine Wiederherstellung ganz alleine einzustreichen. Doch wir beide, du und ich, wissen, dass dies mitnichten so ist ... –

Nachdem ich also die Tür verriegelt hatte, trat ich neben den Fürst. Auch jetzt beachtete er mich nicht, doch ich war mir sicher, dass es keine absichtliche Missachtung meiner Person war. Von Mellondil wussten wir, dass Elrond gegenüber jedermann schwieg, und das seit jenem Tag vor drei Monaten, an welchem der Fürst von den Grauen Anfurten zurückgekehrt war. Ohne Celebrían. Das Gesicht verschlossen wie nie zuvor, war Elrond in seine Gemächer verschwunden und seither nicht mehr gesehen worden.

Wir akzeptierten durchaus sein Verlangen nach Rückzug, denn es war verständlich, dass er mit seinem Kummer um Celebríans Weggehen alleine sein wollte. Insgeheim jedoch erhofften und erwarteten wir, dass irgendwann wieder so etwas wie Normalität in Bruchtal einkehren würde. Natürlich – niemals mehr konnte es so werden wie früher. Celebríans Entführung oben auf dem Rothornpass und ihre schrecklichen Erlebnisse in den Höhlen der Orks hatten alles verändert. Dass ausgerechnet unserer über alles geliebten Herrin so etwas widerfahren war, hatte ganz Bruchtal einen Schock versetzt, von dem es vielleicht nie wahre Heilung geben wird. Seltsam – als Elrond damals von dem Überfall erfuhr, war er es, der allen voran die Ruhe bewahrte und unerschütterlich an einen guten Ausgang der Sache glaubte. Wie ich ihn dafür bewunderte! Wüsste ich dich in den Händen von Orks, Geliebter, verlöre ich wahrscheinlich vor Sorge den Verstand! Elrond hingegen bewies wieder einmal seine Überlegenheit. Aber zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sollte er sich täuschen. Nachdem man Celebrían aus den Händen der Orks tatsächlich befreit und sie, mehr tot als lebendig, nach Bruchtal gebracht hatte, musste unser Fürst feststellen, dass selbst er an den Grenzen seiner Heilkunst angelangt war. Du weißt, dass er während dieser langen Monate des verzweifelten Ringens um die Gesundheit seiner Gemahlin und der wachsenden Erkenntnis der traurigen Wahrheit immer abwesender und abweisender geworden war. Am Schluss duldete er nicht einmal mehr seine Kinder um sich. Und dann war es soweit. Es blieb nur ein Weg für Celebrían, wenn sie am Leben bleiben wollte, ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr.

Aber ich schweife ab. Wieso erzähle ich dir das alles, wo du es doch selbst weißt? Du merkst, mein Geliebter, wie schwer es mir fällt, beim eigentlichen Geschehen zu bleiben. – Ich verspreche Besserung.

Ich stand also neben ihm in seinem Gemach und konnte nicht umhin, ihn zu mustern. Wie soll ich dir begreiflich machen, was ich sah? Als wenn lebendiges Fleisch durch mysteriösen Einfluss zu totem Stein erstarrt wäre – genau so sah Elrond aus. Sein Profil glich einer aus blassem Granit gehauenen Büste, mit scharfen Graten, jeden Meißelschlag abzeichnend. Seine Haut war spröde, seine Lippen bleich, seine Augen stumpf; ihr samtiges Grau war der Farbe kahlen Felsgesteins gewichen.

Mich fröstelte. Und mein Mund sprach aus, was mein Herz dachte: „Das darf nicht länger so weitergehen ..."

Elrond blieb stumm. Wärest du an meiner Stelle gewesen, Erestor, du hättest ihn wahrscheinlich an den Schultern gepackt und zornig durchgeschüttelt, ihn vielleicht sogar angeknurrt, er solle sich seiner Trauer nicht länger so widerspruchslos hingeben. Doch das entspräche nicht meiner Art. Und auch nicht der Elronds. Niemand berührt ihn ungefragt. Und ich schon gar nicht.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit vielmehr auf die so unschuldig wirkende Waffe, mit welcher ich den Kampf um Elrond aufzunehmen gedacht hatte.

Der Wein in dem Becher, den du mir wenige Momente vorher in die Hand gedrückt hattest, war genau wie er sein sollte: von starkem, herben Geruch und leuchtend roter Farbe. Nichts deutete auf das Geheimnis hin, welches er barg. Unsere Arbeit schien, zumindest was dies betraf, gelungen. Welch ungewöhnliche Tage wir hinter uns hatten, mein Geliebter! Wäre nicht die Sorge um Elrond gewesen, hätten wir uns wie Kinder fühlen können, die mit glühenden Wangen und lachenden Augen heimlich Geschenke basteln und sich dabei sogar an Gebilden versuchen, denen ihre kleinen Finger beim besten Willen noch nicht gewachsen sein konnten. Auch uns schien die selbstgestellte Aufgabe fast unmöglich, und doch machten wir uns ans Werk. Tagelang durchwühlten wir in der Bibliothek Elronds Aufzeichnungen; vielleicht hätte Mellondil uns beim Suchen und später auch beim Zubereiten helfen können, doch wir wollten ihn nicht einweihen in unseren Plan, zu tollkühn erschien er uns und wir fürchteten unser Scheitern. Endlich fanden wir das Rezept. Während ich in Elronds Nähe geblieben war – wieder einmal ich! – hattest du dich mit zwei Helfern in die Wälder Bruchtals aufgemacht, um die erforderlichen Ingredienzien für ein ganz besonderes Elixier zu sammeln, bestimmte Wurzeln, Rinden, Moose. Eine schwierige Aufgabe, die du dir ausgesucht hattest. Denn es galt, jede Kleinigkeit genau zu beachten; Elronds Aufzeichnungen waren hierin sehr eindeutig. Nur an ausgesuchten Stellen und zu minutiös festgelegten Zeiten durfte man die Bestandteile aus der Erde ziehen oder abschneiden – so musste beispielsweise das Moos in den frühen Morgenstunden geerntet werden, wenn noch der Tau einer Vollmondnacht darauf perlte. Elronds Hang zur Genauigkeit, gerade auch was seine schriftlichen Arbeiten betraf, war nicht nur bei der Suche, sondern auch bei der Zubereitung eine große Hilfe gewesen. Endlich, nach vielen Versuchen und Misserfolgen, war das geheimnisvolle Mittel fertig. Ausprobieren konnten wir es nicht, trotzdem hatten wir das Gefühl, es sei uns ganz gut gelungen. Und dann – erinnerst du dich unseres seltsamen Schweigens? – stand die wortlose Frage im Raum, wem von uns beiden die letzte Aufgabe zufallen sollte. Du warst es dann, der die Entscheidung traf, Geliebter – oder war es so, dass es gar keine andere Wahl gegeben hatte? Ich erinnere mich genau deiner Worte. _Und Ihr, Glorfindel, werdet zu ihm gehen_, sagtest du, mit jener Formalität, die wir seit jeher außerhalb unseres Schlafgemachs bevorzugen, _Ihr steht ihm am nächsten. Wenn überhaupt, dann hört er auf Euch. _– Ich wusste es im selben Moment, Erestor. Ich hätte ablehnen sollen, und es dir überlassen. Du bemühtest dich so sehr, deine Stimme normal klingen zu lassen, doch meine Liebe für dich vermag jede noch so schwache Schwingung herauszuhören. Du warst eifersüchtig. Du warst schon immer eifersüchtig. Dass ich in Elronds Herz einen ganz besonderen Platz innehabe, erfüllt dich zwar mit Stolz – doch ebenso mit Argwohn. Versuche nicht, es zu leugnen, mein Geliebter. Ich kenne dich genauso gut, wie du auch mich kennst. Ich wusste, du würdest mich schicken. Und du wusstest, ich würde gehen.

Kehren wir zurück in Elronds Gemach. Da stand ich nun, mit dem Becher in der Hand. Mit aller Kraft beschwor ich die träge Flüssigkeit. Es musste klappen!

Mit den Worten: „Mein Fürst – Ihr müsst etwas zu Euch nehmen ... hier, bitte!" reichte ich Elrond den Becher. Ich weiß nicht, wieso der zugegeben starke Geruch des Weines ausgerechnet dieses Mal zu ihm durchdrang – es war sein Lieblingswein und genau derselbe, mit welchem auch Mellondil ihn vorher schon mehrmals zu ködern versucht hatte – doch es war meine Person, der dieser Erfolg beschieden war. Du hattest Recht, Erestor: Elrond schien tatsächlich auf mich zu hören. Seine Lider blinzelten; die steinerne Maske unseres Fürsten zeigte erste Risse.

Sogleich hielt ich den Becher so dicht an seine Hand, dass er die Kühle des Metalls spüren musste. „Nehmt!", sagte ich. „Der Wein wird Euch gut tun." Dass sich meine Prognose vor allem auf die von dir hineingerührten sieben Tropfen der geruch- und geschmacklosen Flüssigkeit bezog, behielt ich wohlweislich für mich. So war es besprochen zwischen uns. Elrond sollte den Wein ohne Wissen um den Zauber darin trinken. So stand es auch in seinen Aufzeichnungen: Die Ahnungslosigkeit des Patienten verstärke die Wirkung.

Kannst du dir meine Freude vorstellen, als Elronds Finger, einer nach dem anderen, tatsächlich begannen den Becher zu umfangen? Allerdings fiel mir da auch auf, wie durchscheinend blass seine Glieder geworden waren.

Ich getraute mich kaum zu atmen und beobachtete mit klopfendem Herzen das Unterfangen, bis Elronds Hand endlich den Becher hielt und ich mich getraute, denselben loszulassen. Noch einmal sagte ich: „Trinkt, mein Fürst, trinkt!"

All meine Überzeugungskraft legte ich in meine Worte. Und da endlich hob unser Fürst den Becher – du ahnst nicht, wie lange dies dauerte! – und setzte ihn an die Lippen. Seine Kehle bewegte sich – Elrond trank! Ich wollte jubeln vor Glück, doch es währte nur einen kurzen Moment. Elrond schaffte nicht mehr als einen winzigen Schluck. Und schon dies allein schien eine solche Anstrengung für ihn bedeutet zu haben, dass seine Hand mit dem Becher gleich darauf wieder kraftlos herabsank, während sich seine Lider halb schlossen.

Da war es, dass ich zum ersten Mal meine Zurückhaltung fallen ließ. Ich nahm ihm das Gefäß ab, stützte ihm den Kopf und flößte ihm mit sanftem Druck den Rest des Weines ein. Glaube mir, Geliebter, eine solch kühne Geste hätte ich unter normalen Umständen niemals gewagt, doch Elrond war in einem Zustand, der mir keine andere Wahl gestattete.

Am Erschütterndsten war, dass Elrond nicht einmal Widerstand leistete.

Ich hätte weinen mögen, doch ich wurde abgelenkt durch die Tatsache, dass Elrond, kaum dass der Becher leer war, die Augen zufielen und er mit einem leisen Seufzer in sich zusammensank.

Obgleich ich von der unvermittelten Wirkung des Elixiers überrascht war, gelang es mir, Elrond aufzufangen, bevor er auf den Boden schlug. Der Becher hingegen musste mir dabei wohl entglitten sein; er schepperte so laut auf den Fliesen, dass ich mich im Nachhinein wundere, wieso der gute Mellondil dieses Geräusch nicht sofort zum Anlass nahm, zurückzueilen. Oder versuchte er es und scheiterte an dem von innen vorgelegten Riegel? Ich weiß es nicht, Geliebter. All meine Gedanken waren nur bei Elrond. Sogar durch die Robe hindurch konnte ich spüren, wie hager er geworden war; es war ein Leichtes, ihn zu seiner Liegestätte zu tragen.

Dort bettete ich ihn auf die Kissen und erhob mich wieder. Doch dann sah ich, dass sich eine seiner dunklen Haarsträhnen über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte. Ich könnte behaupten, sie behinderte seine Atmung, doch es war nicht so. Ich will ehrlich bleiben, Geliebter. Ich spürte ein solches Verlangen danach, zu tun, was Elronds Stellung und unsere Beziehung stets untersagt hatten, dass es mir unmöglich war, zu widerstehen. Ich beugte mich hinab und strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht. So zart, dass er es nicht merkte. So zart, dass ich mir bereits da wie ein Verräter dir gegenüber vorkam.

Dann setzte ich mich zu ihm und bewachte seinen Schlaf.

In Wirklichkeit, Geliebter, wachte ich über mein Herz.

**Glorfindels Geständnis II**

Ich vermag die Zeit nicht zu schätzen, die verging, während ich, gefangen im Netz meiner Gefühle, Elrond keinen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Es war eine so eigentümliche Situation, mein Geliebter ... Da lag er vor mir, unser edler Herr, seine Hände, die so schmal geworden waren, ruhten sacht auf dem Laken, seine Lippen waren leicht geöffnet. Sein Schlaf schien tief und ohne Traum; still und reglos lag Elrond da, mir und meinen Blicken ausgeliefert, ohne es zu wissen. Es war sehr lange her, dass ich ihn so ausgiebig betrachten konnte; ich glaube, das letzte Mal geschah es in der Zeit, als ich noch ein unschuldiger Knabe war und mich oft, auch Nachts, in Elronds Gemächern aufhielt. In gewisser Weise war ich beinah so etwas wie ein Sohn für ihn gewesen. Elrond war es, der mich großgezogen hat, Elrond war es, der mir einst die Tränen abwischte, die ich um den Tod meiner menschlichen Pflegemutter vergoss, Elrond war es, der von Anfang an von meiner damals noch so hoffnungslosen Liebe zu dir wusste, lange bevor unser gemeinsames Leben begann, mein Geliebter.

Nach dem Ende meiner Kindertage ergab es sich nie mehr, dass ich ihn schlafend sah. Nicht dass ich es vermisst hätte – aber du weißt selbst, Erestor: Es liegt ein besonderer Reiz darin, den, den man liebt oder verehrt, nach Herzenslust ansehen zu können, ohne dass er es mitbekommt. Jedoch bleibt es ein Zeichen schlechter Manieren und es hat etwas schrecklich Schamloses an sich, und deshalb tut man es nur, wenn man sich selbst unbeobachtet wähnt.

Ich könnte jetzt behaupten, es sei nur die Besorgnis um ihn gewesen, die mich hieß, ihn unverwandt anzustarren. Doch es wäre eine Lüge, Erestor. Die Wahrheit ist, dass dieser kleine, selbstsüchtige Knabe in mir es trotz aller vorhandenen Sorge genoss. Es war ein ruhiger Nachmittag, die Tür war verschlossen, und endlich einmal hatte ich Elrond wieder ganz alleine für mich. Niemand würde uns stören können, nicht einmal Mellondil. Und ich konnte es um so mehr genießen, als ich wahrnahm, dass – wie von Zauberhand! – die Starre langsam von ihm wich und sein bis dahin steinernes Antlitz mehr und mehr weiche, beinah gelöste Züge aufwies. Ebenso jedoch bemerkte ich, dass noch immer diese wächserne Blässe sein Gesicht überzog.

Und in mir erklang eine fragende Stimme: „Atmet er überhaupt?"

Natürlich atmete Elrond; wenn ich genau hinsah, hob und senkte sich seine Brust, wenn auch kaum sichtbar und in langen Abständen. Doch diese Stimme meldete sich wieder und wieder zu Wort, hartnäckig und beinah boshaft wie ein Kobold, dem es gefiel, die verbotenen und in den tiefsten Tiefen der Seele verborgenen Sehnsüchte ans Licht zu zerren und zu verhöhnen. „Vergewissere dich endlich, du Narr! Atmet der Fürst noch?"

Ich wurde unsicher; vielleicht war diese Stimme aus meinem Inneren ja doch ein Warnruf meiner stets so verlässlichen Instinkte! Also beugte ich mich über Elrond, näherte mich seinem Gesicht. Die Stimme in mir verstummte, dafür wurde eine andere laut. Oh Erestor! Ich versprach dir Ehrlichkeit, und dieses Versprechen werde ich halten, auch jetzt. Vielleicht könntest du mich besser verstehen, wenn du gesehen hättest, was ich sah – als wäre es das erste Mal und als wäre es ein ganz fremdes Gesicht: Diese verletzliche Beschaffenheit seiner Augenlider, diese zarte Wölbung seiner Lippen, die Weichheit des Haaransatzes ... Ich ertappte mich bei dem Wunsch, sein Gesicht zu berühren, die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren; wenn ich es genauso vorsichtig machte wie bei der Haarsträhne, überlegte ich mir, dann würde er sicher nichts merken.

Bevor meine Finger taten, was mein Herz ersehnte, stieg mir der herbe Geruch des Weines in die Nase. Mir wurde bewusst, dass mein Gesicht dem des Fürsten sehr nahe gekommen war – zu nahe.

Hastig richtete ich mich wieder auf und gestattete meiner Lunge, den angehaltenen Atem in einem langen Zug entweichen zu lassen. Ich will dir nichts vormachen, Erestor: Beinah hätte ich Elronds schlafenden Zustand und seine zauberhafte Wehrlosigkeit schamlos ausgenutzt und ihn geküsst. Doch ich hatte widerstanden, Erestor, dieses Mal zumindest hatte ich widerstanden. Zugleich stiegen Bedenken in mir hoch; vielleicht war es doch keine gute Idee gewesen, ohne dich zu Elrond zu gehen. Doch dann sagte ich mir mit leisem, törichtem Trotz, dass du es warst, Geliebter, der dies so gewollt hatte ... _Zu zweit würden wir den Fürsten nur erschrecken, Glorfindel, _waren deine Worte gewesen, und danach, mit einem Blick auf die unzähligen Flaschen, Tiegel und Glasphiolen, die wir zur Herstellung des Elixiers benötigt hatten: _Ich werde einstweilen Ordnung schaffen._

Elrond erschrecken! Was für eine Rechtfertigung, mich der Versuchung preiszugeben ... – doch ich will weitererzählen, Geliebter. Mein Bericht ist noch lange nicht zu Ende.

Ein langgezogener Seufzer von Elrond schreckte mich aus meinen Gedanken auf. Mit hoffnungsvoller Erwartung und ein wenig Schuldbewusstsein musterte ich Elrond. Hatte er meine unbotmäßige Nähe vielleicht doch gespürt? Erwachte er jetzt deshalb? Nein – noch schlief Elrond, doch im Gegensatz zu vorhin hob und senkte sich seine Brust jetzt in schnellerem Rhythmus und gut erkennbar; es schien ihm besser zu gehen. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst, war meine Erleichterung mehr als groß.

Erneut verging einige Zeit, und irgendwann begann ich mich zu fragen, ob Elrond denn nicht langsam wieder zu sich kommen sollte.

Auf seinem Bette sitzend, versuchte ich mich genau der Aufzeichnungen zu erinnern; darin hatte gestanden, dass der nach Einnahme des Elixiers einsetzende Schlaf zwar nicht allzu lange andauere, aber von todesähnlicher Tiefe sei, und dass die erste Aufgabe des Mittels darin bestehe, der von Sorge und Leid ermatteten Seele einen Moment der Ruhe und des Vergessens zu gewähren – bevor sich die anderen Wirkstoffe des Trunks voll entfalteten, um letztendlich die Heilung herbeizuführen. Dann folgte die einzige unvollständige Stelle in des Fürsten Aufzeichnungen. Die Heilung, so stand dort zu lesen, könne auf vielerlei Art vonstatten gehen und sei von ihrem Ablauf her nicht vorhersehbar; es hätten sich schon ganz unterschiedliche Verhalten gezeigt. Manchmal sei zunächst sogar eine Verschlechterung des Gemütszustandes eingetreten, in deren Verlauf der Behandelte unter ständige Bobachtung zu stellen sei, bis die Seele endlich gesundete. In einem Fall allerdings habe die Einnahme der Tropfen zur Folge gehabt, dass –

Hier hatte der Bericht Elronds geendet.

Es war nicht nur die fehlende Erklärung, die uns beide – dich und mich – zunächst verunsichert hatte. Auch die Schrift des Fürsten war bei diesem letzten Satz immer fahriger geworden, am Schluss kaum mehr leserlich. Die Zeile endete mit einem Tintenklecks – eine Ungeschicklichkeit, die wir von Elrond nicht kannten. Du und ich, mein Geliebter, hatten lange darüber gesprochen, doch schließlich waren wir übereingekommen, uns nicht von unserem Plan abbringen zu lassen. Vielleicht war der Fürst in Zeitnot gewesen und hatte anschließend vergessen, seine Aufzeichnungen zu vervollständigen. Schade, denn so wussten wir nun nicht, auf welchen Fall sich der Eintrag bezog und welche Erkenntnis Elrond daraus erwachsen war. Doch es nützte nichts – wir mussten etwas unternehmen, um nach Celebrían womöglich nicht auch noch Elrond zu verlieren.

Schon wieder schweife ich ab, ermüde dich mit meinen Wiederholungen. Du warst ja dabei, warum also erzähle ich es dir? Verzeih mir, Geliebter; in meinem Bemühen, nichts auszulassen, berichte ich auch solche Dinge, die du selbst erlebt hast. Sieh es mir nach. Das Folgende allerdings ist neu für dich.

Irgendwann begann Elrond sich zu rühren; seine Hände bewegten sich, über sein Gesicht glitt ein Beben, seine Lider zuckten. Ein tiefer Atemzug hob die Brust, und im nächsten Moment schlug der Fürst die Augen auf. Und tatsächlich – der Ausdruck in ihnen hatte sich verändert. Oh Erestor, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, welch Freude in mir hochstieg, als ich in seinen Augen wieder Leben entdeckte! Sie hatten ihre ursprüngliche Farbe zurück, dieses Grau der sturmgepeitschten See, das allen Noldor zu Eigen ist. Die beängstigende Stumpfheit war aus ihnen gewichen, doch noch fehlte jene Wärme, die Elronds Güte kennzeichnete. Stattdessen brannte in ihnen eine Glut, wie sie nur aus tiefstem Schmerz geboren werden kann.

Ich bemühte mich, nicht allzu offensichtlich hinzusehen, als Elrond sich damit abmühte, sich aufzurichten. Mehr noch: Ich untersagte es mir, ihm dabei zu helfen, obwohl – ich gebe es zu – alles in mir danach drängte. Doch ich sagte mir, dass es für diesen Tag schon genug körperliche Nähe gegeben hatte ...

Jedenfalls schaffte Elrond es, den Oberkörper zu erheben und sich seitlich auf einem Arm abzustützen; sein Blick wanderte dabei unstet durchs Zimmer, sichtlich verwirrt darüber, sich am helllichten Tage auf seiner Liegestatt wiederzufinden.

„Mein Fürst", sagte ich leise. Die Kehle wurde mir eng dabei. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich eines Tages am Krankenlager Elronds sitzen würde. Elrond war nie krank. Elrond war der Fels in der Brandung. Elrond war das Herz Bruchtals.

Endlich fand Elronds Blick den meinen. „Glor – " Die Stimme des Fürsten, des Sprechens nicht mehr gewohnt, brach ab; er räusperte sich, dann setzte er erneut an: „Glorfindel ... – was ... was ist ... geschehen?"

„Es war der Wein", sagte ich. Mein Herz tanzte vor Freude – Elrond sprach wieder! „Ein starker, guter Wein", fuhr ich fort. „Ihr trankt ihn wohl ein wenig zu hastig." Ich wollte ihm nicht gleich das Geheimnis des Inhalts gestehen.

„Ich ... ich erinnere mich", sagte Elrond. „Ihr habt ihn mir eingeflößt ... Ihr hieltet meinen Kopf ..."

„Ihr hättet den Wein sonst verschüttet. Es wäre schade darum gewesen."

Der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf Elronds Gesicht. Doch noch war ich nicht gänzlich beruhigt. Sollte es tatsächlich so einfach gewesen sein, Elrond von seinem Kummer zu befreien, von seiner Trauer um Celebríans Weggehen? Auch wenn Celebrían nicht gestorben war, so würde die Trennung des fürstlichen Paares viele Jahre oder Jahrhunderte währen, womöglich sogar ein ganzes Zeitalter oder mehr. Eine selbst für unsterbliche Elben bittere Vorstellung. Oder war die Wirkung der Tropfen so stark, dass das Vergessen, das sie schenkten, über den kurzen Schlaf hinaus andauerte? Wenn dies zutraf, dann war es meine Pflicht, Elrond in aller Behutsamkeit mit dem Gewesenen zu konfrontieren; nur so konnte seine Seele ganz und gar genesen.

„Es ist ein weiter Weg von den Anfurten bis nach Bruchtal", begann ich sodann und versuchte, meiner Stimme einen leichten Plauderton zu verleihen. „Ihr erwähntet seither noch nicht, ob Eure Reise ohne Zwischenfälle verlief. Doch der gute Zustand Eurer Kleidung und Eures Pferdes ließ darauf schließen, dass Ihr keine Begegnung mit ... Orks ... hattet ..."

Ich hatte Elrond dabei scharf beobachtet – und tatsächlich war sein Lächeln bei der Erwähnung der Anfurten so schnell verloschen wie es aufgeflackert war. Und die anschließende Nennung der feindlichen Kreaturen hatte dazu geführt, dass sich des Fürsten Lippen aufeinander pressten. Nein, Elrond hatte nichts vergessen.

„Orks ...", sagte Elrond. Seine Stimme troff vor Bitterkeit. „Immer wieder Orks ... – Feiges Gesindel, feiges. An mich trauten sie sich wohl nicht heran ..." Sein Blick wurde düster und verlor sich in der Ferne. „Diese Bestien", murmelte er. „Was haben sie ihr nur angetan ..."

„Nichts, was dort, wo sie jetzt ist, nicht wieder gutgemacht werden könnte", erwiderte ich rasch. „Sie wird genesen, mein Fürst, und wieder die sein, die sie vorher war."

Wieder sahen wir uns an, der Fürst und ich. Worte waren unnötig; Elronds graue Augen waren wie Spiegel, und ich meinte, darin meinem eigenen Kummer, um ein Vielfaches verstärkt, zu begegnen. Niemals werde ich sie vergessen können. Sie, die Herrin Bruchtals, sie, die einst unter uns wandelte und unseren Tagen jenen heiteren Frohsinn verlieh, der nicht nur für Elrond ein Quell des Glücks gewesen war. Du weißt, Geliebter, dass es keine Frau vermag, mein Herz zum Tanzen zu bringen und jegliche Eifersucht unangebracht ist – doch lass es mich sagen: Celebríans Lachen war gleich dem fröhlichen Geläute kleiner Silbenglocken. Ein einziges, freundliches Wort, eine einzige, liebevolle Berührung ihrer milchweißen Hand vermochte im Herzen eines jeden ein unschuldiges, reines Licht der Freude zu entzünden. Selbst dann, wenn wir nicht nur erschöpft und schmutzig, sondern verwundet von Kämpfen mit Orks oder anderen Kreaturen nach Bruchtal zurückkamen, war mir froh zumute, denn ich wusste, dass sie da sein würde, an der Seite Elronds, auf mich, auf dich, und auf alle anderen Krieger wartend, für jeden einen Blick und ein gutes Wort bereithaltend sowie einen Krug des besten Weines, den der Keller hergab. Ich habe es dir nie gesagt, Erestor, denn ich fürchtete, von dir belächelt zu werden, da du ein um so vieles tollkühnerer Krieger bist als ich. Doch nun will ich es dir gestehen und ich schäme mich nicht dafür: Während Elrond sich um unsere Verletzungen kümmerte und du schon in Gedanken beim nächsten Kampf warst, ging sie von einem zu anderen, und ihre Stimme war wie Balsam, und der Duft, der ihrem Kleid und ihrem Goldhaar entwich, schmeckte süßer als Honig und begleitete mich bis in meine Träume, während der ich von meinen Wunden genas und mich behütet wusste wie ein Kind, das seine Eltern in tröstlicher Nähe weiß ...

All dies ging mir durch den Kopf, während Elrond und ich stumme Zwiesprache mit unseren Augen hielten. Ach, diese wundervollen, reichen Jahre! Celebrían war – auch das will ich dir jetzt sagen, Erestor – für mich wie Mutter und Schwester, und doch ist mein Schmerz so klein und nichtig. Denn was ist mein Verlust schon gegen den Elronds? Auch jetzt erzähle ich dir nichts Neues, doch ich muss es niederschreiben, denn es brennt mir in der Seele, und alle in Bruchtal fühlen das gleiche. Nie haben wir das fürstliche Paar anders als in ehrerbietigem Nebeneinander gesehen, und doch wussten wir alle, welch unermessliche Liebe es war, die sie beide zusammenschmiedete. Jedes Mal, wenn der Fürst seiner Gemahlin gewahr wurde, dann gab es diesen einen, kurzen Moment, an dem alles, was er gerade tat, für ihn bedeutungslos wurde und sein Gesicht nur noch reinstes und innigstes Glück widerspiegelte. Auch nach über vierundzwanzig Jahrhunderten des Zusammenseins war die Liebe zwischen Elrond und Celebrían so greifbar wie ein warmer Mantel, in den man sich nur zu gerne einhüllen wollte, um auch ein wenig dieses wundervollen Glückes habhaft zu werden.

Doch mit einem Schlag war alles vorbei gewesen. Orks hatten Celebrían im Nebelgebirge überfallen und an einen Ort verschleppt, wo sie furchtbare Dinge mit ihr anstellten. Unaussprechliche Dinge. Verletzungen an Leib und Seele, die nicht einmal Elrond hatte gutmachen können ... –

„Ihr glaubt es auch, nicht wahr?" Der Moment der stillen Verständigung war vorbei. Mehr noch: Elronds Worte glichen einem plötzlichen Angriff, einem unerwarteten Dolchstoß.

„Was, mein Fürst?", gelang es mir ruhig zu erwidern.

„Dass ich versagt habe."

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um die Tragweite dessen, was mir soeben entgegengeschleudert worden war, zu begreifen. „Ihr meint ..." –

„Ihr wisst genau, was ich meine!", unterbrach Elrond mich. „Elrond, der größte Heiler Mittelerdes – ein Scharlatan! Elrond und sein grünes Heilöl – gerade gut genug für ein paar lächerliche Kratzer. Gebt es zu, Glorfindel. Ihr denkt es, so wie alle anderen hier in Bruchtal, auch wenn keiner es laut ausspricht: Elrond schaffte es nicht, die eigene Frau zu heilen. Elrond – ein Versager ..."

Unfähig, Elronds hastig hervorgestoßenen Worten Einhalt zu gebieten, hatte ich ihm erschüttert zugehört. Dann sank der Fürst auf das Kissen zurück und bedeckte das Gesicht mit seinem Unterarm. „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen", flüsterte er ein ums andere Mal. „Ich konnte ihr nicht helfen ..."

Es lag mir auf der Zunge, ihm ein „Wollt Ihr Euch mit den Valar messen?" zuzurufen – denn darauf lief es hinaus. Celebríans Verletzungen waren zu tiefgehend, als dass irgendeine Macht in Mittelerde sie hätte retten können. Galadriel, die weiseste Elbin – wie du weißt – war es gewesen, die es als Erste erkannt hatte – und der eigenen Tochter nahe legte, um Heilung in den Unsterblichen Landen zu ersuchen. _Hier, in diesen Gestaden, vermag niemand etwas für Celebrían zu tun_, hatte sie uns gesagt. _Nur die Gunst der Valar vermag sie zu heilen. _

Doch ich sprach es nicht aus. Elronds Verzweiflung war keinem eitlen Wettstreit mit den Valar zuzuschreiben – welch frevelhafter Gedanke! Elronds Verzweiflung resultierte aus der bitteren Erkenntnis, dass seine Heilkunst ausgerechnet da nicht ausreichte, wo es ihm am wichtigsten gewesen wäre: Bei seiner Liebsten. Diese Erkenntnis, schärfer als jede Klinge, hatte sich in des Fürsten Herz gesenkt und sich mit Celebríans Weggehen noch tiefer hineingebohrt. Und da stak sie noch und verhinderte, dass Elrond zu jener Weisheit zurückfand, die ihm unter anderen Umständen eine Besinnung auf seine naturgegebenen Grenzen ermöglichen würde.

„Ihr habt Euch nichts vorzuwerfen", sagte ich stattdessen. „Ihr seid keinen Augenblick von ihrer Seite gewichen, habt alles versucht, habt alles gegeben!"

Elrond nahm den Arm von den Augen und sah mich voller Abwehr an. „Wenn Ihr damit auf mein hilfloses Ausprobieren aller möglichen Rezepturen anspielt, so mögt Ihr durchaus Recht haben."

Ich blieb freundlich. „Niemand hätte mehr zu leisten vermocht als Ihr."

Elronds Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln. „Wie wahr!", sagte der Fürst. „Niemand sonst hätte ihr genau jene Medizin verabreichen können, die sie dazu veranlasste, von uns wegzugehen. Dies vermochte in der Tat nur Elrond, der größte Heiler Mittelerdes!" Er stieß einen Laut aus, der wohl ein Lachen sein sollte. „Besser wohl der größte Narr!"

Ein Verdacht keimte in mir. „Von welcher Medizin sprecht Ihr, Elrond?"

Elrond richtete sich erneut auf. Unsere Augen befanden sich in gleicher Höhe, doch er sah mich nicht an.

„Vielleicht saht Ihr nur ihre äußerlichen Verletzungen", sagte er leise. „Und bei Eru, sie waren schlimm genug. Die Orks hatten sie ..." Er brach ab, seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment. Dann atmete er tief durch und fuhr fort: „Vielleicht hätte alles geheilt werden können, wenn sie nur die Kraft dazu gehabt hätte – wenn sie es nur zugelassen hätte! Aber ihre bösesten Wunden befanden sich dort, wo man sie nicht sah: in ihrer Seele ... – Ich hoffte so sehr, das Elixier würde ihr die Kraft schenken, die sie brauchte ..."

„Das _Elixier der tausend Tränen_ ...", flüsterte ich.

Elrond widersprach nicht.

Die Stelle in seinen Aufzeichnungen! Erestor – sie bezog sich auf Celebrían! Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn: Elronds kaum lesbare Schrift, das abrupte Ende seines Berichts, seine schlimmen Selbstvorwürfe. Ungewollt sprach ich aus, was mir durch den Kopf ging: „Das Elixier zeigte Wirkung. Jedoch anders als von Euch beabsichtigt."

Elrond nickte langsam. „Sie entschloss sich, Mittelerde zu verlassen ..."

Da wurde mir alles klar, Erestor. Elrond hatte gehofft, Celebrían mit dem Elixier retten zu können – natürlich auch für sich retten zu können. Stattdessen jedoch war sie von ihm gegangen. Und er gab sich die Schuld daran, haderte damit, ihr das falsche Mittel verabreicht zu haben.

„Oh Elrond!", rief ich aus und lachte ihn an. „All Euer Kummer, all Eure Sorgen ... dazu der lange Aufenthalt in diesen Gemäuern ... – all dies scheint Euren Verstand ein wenig vernebelt zu haben!" Ich sprach so, um ihn aufzurütteln. Und tatsächlich – er sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zu mir hoch, so als fragte er sich, ob er eben richtig gehört habe und mich für meine Frechheit rügen solle. Und hatte damit endlich wieder etwas Ähnlichkeit mit dem Elrond von einst.

Ich ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen. „Überlegt doch – Celebrían musste gehen, es gab keinen anderen Weg für sie. Niemand vermochte ihr zu helfen – nur die Fahrt in die Unsterblichen Lande konnte sie retten, Elrond. Und dort werdet Ihr sie wieder sehen, Elrond, wenn einst für Euch die Zeit kommt und Ihr über das Meer reist, hin zu Eurer Geliebten. Wäre sie in Mittelerde geblieben, hätte sie nicht weiterleben können! Sie musste wählen: Euch entweder sofort zu verlassen und eine lange Zeit der Trennung auf sich zu nehmen – oder in Mittelerde nach langem Leid zu sterben und in Mandos' Hallen einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegenzusehen. Ihr wisst es, Elrond! Und Ihr wisst auch, dass sie damals nicht in der Lage war, eine Entscheidung solcher Tragweite zu treffen. Und so gabt Ihr Eurer Liebsten, ob nun bewusst oder unbewusst, das einzig Richtige: das _Elixier der tausend Tränen_. Ein einzigartiges Mittel! Es verlieh ihr jene Stärke, die sie benötigte, um die schwerste Entscheidung ihres Lebens zu treffen. Und sie hat sich entschieden, Elrond. Sie hat sich dafür entschieden, in die Unsterblichen Lande zu gehen und dort auf Euch zu warten. Sie lebt weiter – für Euch, mein Fürst, für Euch!"

Elrond hatte mich während der ganzen Zeit stumm angesehen. Seine Miene war zunächst reinste Ablehnung, doch irgendwann meinte ich einen Funken von Interesse darin entdeckt zu haben. „Glaubt Ihr das wirklich?", sagte er dann.

Ich nickte. „Wahrlich – Ihr seid der beste Heiler Mittelerdes, Elrond! Das Elixier konnte gar nicht besser sein! Ihr gabt es ihr zum genau richtigen Zeitpunkt und halft ihr so, den richtigen Weg einzuschlagen. Oh Elrond! Wenn Ihr schon Eurem eigenen Urteilsvermögen nicht mehr glaubt und auch nicht den Worten Eures treuen Glorfindels, dann glaubt wenigstens Galadriel. Ihr hieltet stets große Stücke auf sie, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Ihr Rat war Euch immer willkommen. Erinnert Euch: Sie war es, die als erste davon sprach, Celebrían über das Meer zu schicken."

„Ich weiß ...", murmelte Elrond gequält. „Ich weiß ..."

„Vergesst für einen Moment, wer Galadriel ist", fuhr ich eifrig fort. „Vergesst ihre edle Abstammung, vergesst ihre unendliche Weisheit und Macht. Vergesst, dass sie über die Gabe der Vorhersage verfügt, vergesst alles – nur eines nicht: dass sie eine Mutter ist." Ich ließ Elrond einen Moment Zeit, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten und sagte dann, sehr leise und eindringlich: „Meint Ihr wirklich, sie hätte ihr einziges Kind, ihre über alles geliebte Tochter, ziehen lassen, wenn sie auch nur den Hauch einer Hoffnung für sie in Mittelerde gesehen hätte?"

Elronds Blick hing an mir. Der Fürst hörte mir zu, Erestor, und allem Anschein nach drangen meine Worte auch zu ihm durch! Endlich!

„Das Elixier war das beste, was Ihr für Eure Gemahlin tun konntet", hub ich erneut an. „Niemand hätte mehr für sie zu tun vermocht als Ihr. Nicht einmal Galadriel hätte ihr es geben können – das war allein Euer Verdienst, Fürst. Und jedermann weiß das, sei es nun in Bruchtal oder in Lórien. Jedermann ist Euch dankbar, dass Ihr Celebrían gerettet habt. Jedermann!"

Dann schwieg ich. Die Saat war ausgebracht. Nun brauchte sie Zeit zu reifen. Ich wartete. Und in Elronds Gesicht arbeitete es. Und in seinen Augen – ich sah es genau – glänzte verräterische Feuchtigkeit, während sein Blick in die Ferne schweifte.

„Ihr wisst, dass es so ist", ergriff ich irgendwann wieder das Wort. „Jedermann ist voll des Respekts für Euch und das, was Ihr getan habt. Ihr solltet Euch nicht länger so bekümmern, mein Fürst, und Euch zu Unrecht anklagen."

Elronds Blick kehrte zu mir zurück, von einem verzerrten Lächeln begleitet. „Natürlich, Glorfindel. Ihr habt Recht." Er holte tief Luft und fuhr fort: „Es tut mir Leid, Euch mit meinem ... törichten Kummer derart belästigt zu haben. Verzeiht, dass ich mich so gehen ließ – es wird nicht wieder geschehen."

Ich war so verblüfft von der raschen Wendung und Elronds Entschuldigung, dass mir nicht sofort eine Antwort darauf einfiel. Ich wusste nur eines: Elrond hatte sich nicht gehen lassen – krank war er gewesen, krank vor Kummer!

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen, Elrond." Zumindest das brachte ich heraus. Ein wenig unbeholfen, aber immerhin. Doch als ich weiterreden wollte – von wahrer Freundschaft und dass ich immer für ihn da sein würde – , da sagte Elrond leise:

„Mein lieber Freund ..." Ein mildes Lächeln begleitete seine Worte, so als ob er genau wüsste, was ich gerade auszusprechen gedachte.

Erneut öffnete ich den Mund, doch er kam mir ein weiteres Mal zuvor. Beinah schon in dem altbekannten, typisch milden und doch unnachgiebigen Ton sagte er: „Genug der Worte. Bitte geht jetzt, Glorfindel, verlasst mich. Nein ... – keine Widerrede! Ihr habt schon mehr als genug getan. Der Wein war gut gewählt, ebenso Eure Worte. Doch jetzt möchte ich alleine sein. Wenn Ihr Euch also bitte zurückziehen wollt ..."

Er wartete noch nicht einmal eine Entgegnung meinerseits ab. Er legte sich einfach aufs Bett zurück, rollte sich zur Seite und wandte mir den Rücken zu.

Diese plötzliche Zurückweisung verletzte mich. Er schickte mich fort, gerade so, als wäre ich ein unartiges Kind. Dabei hatten wir eben noch wie Freunde miteinander gesprochen. Ich hatte ihm dargelegt, dass seine Zweifel an seinen heilerischen Fähigkeiten völlig unbegründet waren. Und hatte ich ihm nicht den Glauben an sich selbst zurückgegeben? – Ich überlegte. Es passte einfach nicht zusammen, dass er mich jetzt lossein wollte. So rasch, so drängend.

Jedoch, seine Aufforderung war unmissverständlich, Erestor. Es war keine Bitte, sondern ein Befehl. Ein Befehl des Fürsten von Bruchtal. Was blieb mir also anderes, als mich zu erheben? Ich tat ein paar Schritte weg von ihm, zugegeben etwas zögerlich, aber immerhin: ich ging – als ein leises Murmeln mich innehalten und umwenden ließ.

Heute weiß ich, Erestor, dass dies einer jener schicksalsträchtigen Momente war, an welchen sich der Lebensweg gabelt und ein jeder der Wege in eine andere Tür mündet. Und obgleich beide Pforten verschlossen sind bis zu dem Augenblick, da man eine von ihnen öffnet, weiß man bereits vorher, was dahinter liegt und wohin die Pfade führen.

Ich könnte behaupten, dass es mir damals nicht bewusst war, doch es wäre nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich wollte beide Wege beschreiten, Erestor – den zu dir, aber auch den zu Elrond. Ich wusste: Welchen Weg ich auch wählte, er würde mich von dem anderen wegbringen und eine Rückkehr vielleicht unmöglich machen.

Die Welle des Mitgefühls, die in jenem Moment über mir zusammenschlug, war mir eine willkommene Ausrede; sie enthob mich der Notwendigkeit, eine wirklich eigene Entscheidung zu treffen. Ich sah, wie sehr Elrond sich noch immer quälte. Er lag dort auf dem Bett, eine schmale, zusammengekrümmte Gestalt, mit dem Rücken zu mir, unendlich einsam und verlassen; ich meinte ihn wispern zu hören ... _Celebrían ... oh meine Celebrían …_Bei Eru – erlitt noch immer so sehr! _Was soll ich tun,_ fragte ich mich, nach einem letzten Rettungsanker suchend. Des Fürsten Aufforderung folgen und ihn verlassen? _Ja!_, sagte mein Verstand – _folge seinem Befehl und lass der Heilwirkung des Elixiers ihren Lauf_. – _Welch unsinniger Gedanke,_ schalt ich mich im selben Moment. Keinesfalls durfte ich Elrond alleine lassen, nicht jetzt, nicht in dieser Verfassung. Sonst war es stets der Fürst gewesen, der anderen beistand – doch nun brauchte er selbst Hilfe. Die Starre seiner von Schuldgefühlen und Einsamkeit entsetzten Seele hatte sich zwar gelöst, aber noch längst war der Fürst nicht gerettet.

Das alles schoss mir durch den Kopf, betörte mir den Verstand.

Und dann geschah es, Erestor. Ich will es nicht beschönigen. Wie leicht könnte ich jetzt schreiben: Ich tat es ohne nachzudenken, ich handelte instinktiv – doch ich schreibe einfach nur, was ich tat:

Ich ging zu ihm zurück, glitt neben ihn aufs Bett und umfasste ihn sachte von hinten.

„Weint nicht alleine und in Einsamkeit, mein Fürst", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr. „Weint in den Armen eines Freundes – lasst uns gemeinsam um sie weinen, um Eure schöne Geliebte..."

Elrond hätte mich zurechtweisen können, mich von sich stoßen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, Erestor. Es war, als hätte er am Ende des Weges hinter seiner Tür bereits auf mich gewartet.

Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper in meinen Armen. Und dann, Erestor, dann begann Elrond zu weinen. Nie werde ich es vergessen, Erestor, es hat sich für immer in mein Herz eingegraben, und allein der Gedanke daran vermag mir die Augen feucht werden zu lassen: Unser Fürst, unser geliebter Herr – er weinte. Nicht laut und hemmungslos, wie es Kinder tun, wenn sie sich wehgetan haben, auch nicht mit jener anrührenden Verzweiflung, die den Frauen zu Eigen ist, wenn sie um etwas trauern, das ihnen lieb und teuer war. Nein – es war ein stummes, lautloses Weinen, wie ich es noch nie erlebt habe, und es tat mir im Herzen mehr weh als jedes Schluchzen es vermocht hätte. Und ich hielt ihn so fest ich nur konnte, während es ihn schüttelte, und ich fühlte die Nässe seiner Tränen, deren bittere Flut kein Ende nehmen wollte.

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir so aneinandergeschmiegt auf dem Bett lagen. Ich weiß nur, dass ich ihn in beiden Armen wiegte, als wenn ich ein Kind trösten wollte – und mit ihm weinte.

Diese Zeit auf Elronds Bett war reinste Unschuld, mein Geliebter. Ich schwöre es.

Und doch birgt jede Unschuld auch gleichzeitig das Verderbnis.

**Glorfindels Geständnis III**

Erst nach langer Zeit verebbte die Tränenflut Elronds. Einige Male noch seufzte er, dann holte er tief Luft und wurde ruhig. Und in dem Maße, wie unser Fürst seine Fassung wiedererlangte, versiegten auch meine Tränen. Mit welchem Recht durfte ich weinen, nachdem Elrond damit aufgehört hatte?

Noch immer hielt ich ihn von hinten umfasst. Nur mit dem Unterschied, dass Elronds hagerer Körper jetzt nicht mehr von innerer Pein durchrüttelt wurde und sein langes, dunkles Haar feucht war – von meinen Tränen, die ich, mich an ihn drängend, gemeinsam mit ihm vergossen hatte.

Wir rührten uns nicht; still lagen wir beieinander. Ich wusste: Das Schlimmste war vorbei. Die Tränen hatten einen großen Teil von Elronds Verzweiflung weggespült. Nicht jedoch das Wissen um das, was mit Celebrían geschehen und mit ihrem Verlust verloren gegangen war. Diese Erinnerungen würden keinen von uns jemals verlassen. Doch in Zukunft würde Elrond seine Trauer nicht in der Einsamkeit seines Gemaches ertragen und bekämpfen müssen. Von nun an würde er sein Leid mit seinen Freunden teilen können.

Mein Verstand sagte mir, dass es an der Zeit war, Elrond wieder loszulassen, also lockerte ich behutsam meine Umarmung, ohne mich ganz von ihm zu lösen. Elrond sollte nicht den Eindruck gewinnen, ich würde mich jetzt, nachdem alle Tränen geweint waren, allzu hastig verabschieden wollen.

Abgesehen davon wollte ich es auch selbst nicht. Ich wollte diesen Pfad noch nicht verlassen, ich wollte noch nicht gehen. _Nur einen kleinen Moment noch, _sagte ich mir. Nie mehr würde dieser Augenblick wiederkommen ...

Da drehte Elrond sich zu mir herum. Er bewerkstelligte dies mit einer solch sanften Selbstverständlichkeit, dass ich ihn noch immer umfangen hielt – als wäre es ganz normal, dass er und ich eng umschlungen in seinem Bett lagen. Seine Augen waren gerötet, sein Gesicht nass. Doch er wich meinem Blick nicht aus. Nein – das stimmt so nicht ganz, Erestor. Es war genau umgekehrt. Elrond hielt mich mit seinem Blick gefangen, und nicht er, sondern ich trachtete nun danach, mich von ihm zu befreien.

Wie soll ich es sagen, Erestor? Ich brachte nicht die Kraft dazu auf, ich wollte es auch gar nicht. Alles um mich herum löste sich in Nichts auf, alles wurde unbedeutend. Es gab nur noch ihn und mich, obwohl – und das musst du mir glauben – mein Körper dir in jenem Moment noch treu war. Es war eine Sache zwischen zwei Seelen, und ich erkannte, dass er erst jetzt, in diesem Moment, wirklich damit aufgehört hatte, mich als eine Art Sohn zu betrachten. Ach, all die Jahrhunderte, die Elrond und ich in diesem Hause zusammengelebt hatten – sie schrumpften zusammen auf den Herzschlag dieses einen Augenblicks. Wir waren uns so nahe wie noch nie ... Ich sah nur noch das schöne Grau seiner Augen, das vage Lächeln seines leicht geöffneten Mundes. Ich spürte seinen warmen Atem – und meine aufkommende Verlegenheit. Für Elrond ist die Umarmung eines Mannes stets nur eine Freundschaftsbekundung – für einen wie uns jedoch, Erestor, kann sie süßeste Verheißung bergen. Du weißt es genau so gut wie ich. Und Elrond weiß es auch.

Doch es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern.

„Seid Ihr nun endlich zufrieden mit mir?", wollte er wissen.

Der wundervolle Augenblick war vorüber. Elrond hatte einen kleinen Scherz gemacht, um mir meine Verlegenheit zu nehmen – ganz in der Manier eines wahren Fürsten. Die Pforte zu seinem Weg verschloss sich wieder; der Moment des Abschieds nahte. Elrond war über den Berg und meine Arbeit getan.

Ich hätte glücklich sein müssen. Über seine Genesung, aber auch über die Tatsache, dass ich die Richtung wechseln und in aller Unschuld den Pfad zu dir zurück beschreiten konnte.

Seltsamerweise war ich es nicht.

Doch natürlich wusste ich, was zu tun war: Ich löste mich von Elrond und setzte mich neben ihm im Bett auf. „Sehr zufrieden!", antwortete ich gehorsam und lächelte hinab zu ihm.

Da saß ich nun, Erestor, und lächelte und scherzte – doch in meinem Inneren war ein großes Durcheinander. Ich hätte gehen sollen, sofort, doch ich konnte es nicht. Meine Arme waren um meine Knie geschlungen; eben noch hatten sie Elrond gehalten. Auf meinem Gesicht waren die Tränen getrocknet, die ich zusammen mit ihm vergossen hatte, doch meine Augen brannten noch – ebenso wie mein Herz. Mir war, als sei noch so vieles ungesagt geblieben, als läge noch immer eine Spannung in der Luft. Mit jeder Faser meines Körpers spürte ich, dass da war noch etwas war – ganz abgesehen von meinem Wunsch, mich zu ihm herabzubeugen, erneut meine Arme um ihn zu schließen und mit ihm ein wenig zu träumen von Sehnsucht und Zärtlichkeit ... – ich schwöre dir: nicht von mehr! – ... einen kleinen Moment nur ... er und ich ...

„Glorfindel?"

Ich schrak zusammen. „Ja, mein Fürst?"

Er richtete sich ebenfalls auf; seine Augen forschten sichtlich beunruhigt in meinem Gesicht. Ist er nicht unglaublich, Erestor? So schnell hatte sich das Blatt wieder gewendet; eben noch weinte er in meinen Armen, und jetzt sorgte er sich schon wieder um andere ...

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Euch?", wollte er wissen.

Hatte Elrond etwa meine verbotenen Gedanken lesen können? Du weißt, Erestor, Elrond kann in die Herzen anderer sehen ...

Ich reinigte meinen Geist von allem, was nicht sein durfte. „Diese Frage sollte ich besser Euch stellen, Fürst. Geht es Euch jetzt besser?"

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks zuckte es um seinen Mund – da wusste ich, dass mein Gespür richtig gewesen war. Da gab es noch etwas. Es war noch nicht vorbei. Und ich würde nicht gehen, bevor ich es nicht herausgefunden hatte. Elrond brauchte mich, Erestor, als Freund und als Bruder. Ich durfte noch nicht gehen, verstehst du das, mein Geliebter?

„Ich möchte Euch danken, Glorfindel", sagte Elrond statt einer Antwort. „Ihr habt mir so sehr geholfen ..." Er lachte leise. „Ihr habt mir gehörig den Kopf zurechtgestutzt, mein Lieber, wisst Ihr das eigentlich?"

Ich wollte schon zum Sprechen ansetzen und ihm von unserem kleinen Geheimnis berichten, doch er ließ mich nicht zu Wort kommen. „Nein, nein, Glorfindel – Ihr braucht Euch nicht zu entschuldigen! Ihr habt es gut gemacht! Ihr habt es irgendwie geschafft, diese törichten Selbstvorwürfe von mir zu nehmen – nur die Valar mögen wissen, wie es Euch gelungen ist ..."

Ich entschloss mich, ihm erst später die Wahrheit zu sagen – zusammen mit dir, Erestor. Elronds Lob gebührte dir ebenso wie mir, denn schließlich hatten wir das Elixier gemeinsam gebraut.

Eine Zeitlang saßen wir wortlos nebeneinander auf dem Bett. Weder berührten sich unsere Körper, noch sahen wir uns an. Es war auch gar nicht nötig. Wir spürten auch so die Gegenwart des anderen, hörten dessen Atmen. Ich bemerkte, wie ungewöhnlich still es in Bruchtal war. Kein Laut – vom leisen Rauschen des Bruinen abgesehen – drang in das Gemach. So war es seit Elronds Rückkehr von den Anfurten gewesen. Jedermann hatte des Fürsten Kummer und Rückzug akzeptiert – und ganz Bruchtal schien seither mit angehaltenem Atem darauf gewartet zu haben, dass Elrond zu uns zurückfand.

„Nicht mehr lange, und die Dämmerung zieht auf", sagte ich irgendwann. Das Licht des Raumes hatte sich verändert, seit ich ihn betreten hatte. Die Schatten waren länger geworden.

„Der Nachmittag ist fast vorbei", kam es von Elrond.

Es war Zeit, das Gespräch fortzusetzen. „Werdet Ihr heute Abend wieder Euren Platz in der Kaminhalle einnehmen, mein Fürst?", fragte ich.

Elrond gab keine Antwort.

„Ihr würdet uns alle damit sehr glücklich machen", sagte ich. Und dann: „Und Celebrían sicher auch ... – sie würde es sogar von Euch erwarten ..."

Wieder schwieg er. Ich wollte bereits ein weiteres Mal ansetzen, da sprach er endlich, aber es war nur ein einziges Wort: „Celebrían ..." So viel Zärtlichkeit und Sehnsucht lag darin, dass es mir das Herz zusammendrückte.

Gleichzeitig jedoch meinte ich verstanden zu haben. Elrond hatte geweint um Celebrían – jetzt wollte er über sie reden. Nun, dabei wollte ich ihm gerne helfen. „Wie sehr Ihr sie vermissen müsst, Elrond!", sagte ich also. „Welch Opfer Euch das Schicksal mit dieser Trennung doch abverlangt! Niemand kann Euch besser verstehen als ich ..."

„Mein braver Glorfindel ... – hätte ich nur etwas mehr von Eurer Geduld! Wie lange musstet Ihr einst auf Euer Glück warten? Jahrhunderte?"

Ich nickte nur; es war nicht der richtige Moment, über dich, mein Geliebter, und mich zu reden ... „Die Liebe Eurer Gemahlin ist Euch gewiss, Elrond", sagte ich. „Sie wird auf Euch warten, egal wie lange es dauert. Zeit spielt für unser Volk kaum eine Rolle." Ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Ihr werdet sie wiedersehen, mein Fürst, eines Tages ..."

„Eines Tages ...", wiederholte er leise.

„Ja, mein Fürst", bekräftigte ich. „Ganz sicher."

„Und wann wird das sein?", sagte Elrond. Sein Blick versank im Schatten einer Zimmerecke. „Wie viele Zeitalter werden bis dahin vergehen? Wie viele Schlachten müssen noch geschlagen werden? Wie viele Tage und Nächte muss ich in Einsamkeit verharren, bis ich sie endlich wieder in meine Arme schließen kann?"

Oh – wie gut ich seine Gefühle nachvollziehen konnte, Erestor! Jene und ähnliche Fragen hatte auch ich mir einst gestellt, als meine Liebe zu dir noch so aussichtslos schien.

„Ihr habt das Richtige getan, mein Fürst", sagte ich zu ihm. „Ihr tatet, was schon so viele unseres Volkes getan haben: Ihr habt die, die Ihr liebt, ziehen lassen, als es notwendig war. Und Ihr seid hier in Mittelerde geblieben, um das zu Ende zu bringen, was auch immer das Schicksal für Euch ..." –

„Würdet Ihr auch so sprechen, wäret Ihr an meiner Stelle?", wurde ich unterbrochen. „Hättet Ihr Erestor zu den Anfurten bringen müssen und ihn von dort wegsegeln sehen? In dem Wissen, ihn für unbestimmte Zeit verloren zu haben? Würdet Ihr dann auch so sprechen, Glorfindel, würdet Ihr?" Er hielt einen Moment inne, und dann gab er sich selbst die Antwort, leise und schicksalsergeben: „Ja, Ihr würdet, Glorfindel. Ihr schon. Ihr schon."

So viel Verzweiflung lag in seiner Stimme! Es brannte mir auf der Zunge, ihm entgegenzurufen: „Nein, Elrond – wäre ich an Eurer Stelle, dann hätte nichts und niemand mich davon abgehalten, mit ihm zu fahren!". Doch ich sagte es nicht, denn es wäre nur der kindliche und falsche Versuch eines Trostes gewesen und nicht die Antwort eines erwachsenen Mannes, dem die Valar die Gunst gewährt hatten, nach seinem Tod auf der Passhöhe des Cirith Thoronath nach Mittelerde zurückzukehren. Wann und auf welchem Weg der große Glorfindel Mittelerde ein zweites Mal verlassen wird, wird allein die Entscheidung der Valar sein – und nicht die meine. Und genauso wird es auch bei Elrond sein. Er, in dessen Adern auch menschliches Blut fließt, hat sich einst für das Leben der Eldar entschieden. Und damit auch für Pflichterfüllung und Treue.

„Es spielt keine Rolle, was ich tun würde, Fürst", sagte ich ruhig. „Tatsache ist: Ihr seid in Mittelerde geblieben, da Eure Zeit noch nicht gekommen war. Celebrían hingegen musste und durfte gehen. Denkt nur daran, wie gut es ihr jetzt ergeht ... kein Schmerz ... keine Tränen ... keine dunklen Nächte mehr ..."

„Wenn Ihr glaubt, ich würde mir das nicht selbst immer und immer wieder vor Augen halten, dann täuscht Ihr Euch", entgegnete Elrond. „Und natürlich ist es mir ein unendlicher Trost zu wissen, dass die, die ich liebe, wohlauf und in Sicherheit ist ... jedoch ..."

„Jedoch?", fragte ich nach. Wenn Elrond doch nur aussprechen wollte, was ihn bekümmerte!

Elrond zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lasst es gut sein, Glorfindel. Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen."

Die Antwort traf mich wie eine spitze Nadel. Vielleicht kam meine Entgegnung deshalb ein wenig zu schnell. „Ihr redet, als wüsste ich nichts von Liebe und jahrelanger Sehnsucht."

„Ihr seid ein Elb reinsten Geblüts und wisst nichts von den Anfechtungen der Menschen", entgegnete der Fürst. „Ich hingegen ..."

Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich mich. Waren dies nicht genau meine Gedanken gewesen, vorhin, als ich das Gemach betreten und den am Fenster stehenden Fürsten beobachtet hatte? Elrond, der Halbelb – Glorfindel, der Balrogtöter?

Ich zauberte ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen – du weißt, Erestor, ich bin ein Meister darin. „Ihr redet Unsinn, mein Fürst ... – Nein, jetzt hört Ihr mir zu! Ihr seid Elrond – der weiseste Gelehrte und der größte Heilkundige dieser Welt. Ihr seid das Oberhaupt Bruchtals. Unser aller Herr und Gebieter. Eure Abstammung, Fürst, ist nicht zu überbieten: mit allen edlen Völkern seid Ihr verwandt, mit den Noldor und Sindar und sogar mit den Maiar ..."

„Und mit den Menschen", unterbrach Elrond mich, nicht unfreundlich.

„Ja", gab ich zu. „Mit den edlen Menschen. Mit den drei Häusern der Edain, den Elbenfreunden." Ich zuckte mit den Schultern; ich wusste nicht so recht, auf was Elrond hinauswollte. „Ihr hattet die Wahl, Elrond. Als Halbelb konntet Ihr Euch entscheiden – und Ihr habt das Leben und das Schicksal der Elben gewählt. Ihr seid ein Elb."

Elrond lächelte mich traurig an. „Mit menschlichen Schwächen."

„Weil Ihr Eure Gemahlin vermisst?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Elrond – dieses Gefühl ist nicht nur Menschen vorbehalten."

Elrond presste die Lippen zusammen. „Wie ich schon sagte – Ihr könnt es nicht verstehen, Glorfindel."

Wieder schmerzte es mich, diese Worte von ihm zu hören, von ihm zurückgestoßen zu werden, erneut ausgegrenzt zu sein. Gleichzeitig jedoch wusste ich, dass ich mich jetzt nicht auf meinen Schmerz zurückziehen durfte. Elrond verheimlichte etwas – und genau dies vergiftete seine Seele und hinderte ihn daran, ganz zu genesen. Wenn wirklich noch etwas Menschliches in ihm war, dann dies: keine Schwäche zeigen zu wollen.

Sachte legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um seine Aufmerksamkeit auf mich zu lenken. „Dann erklärt es mir doch, mein Freund", flüsterte ich. „Sagt es Eurem Glorfindel."

Elrond floh meinem Blick, doch ich sah, dass das Grau seiner Augen sich verdunkelte. Seine Lider flatterten, seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander.

„Sagt es, Elrond", wiederholte ich. „Sprecht es aus."

Elronds Lippen öffneten sich leicht. „Ich ... ich ...", begann er.

Ich wartete ab; mein Herz klopfte mir bis zum Halse hoch.

„Ich wollte mit ihr gehen", sagte er dann.

**Abschied I**

Es ist ein langer Weg von Bruchtal zu den Grauen Anfurten. Seit vielen Tagen schon sind der Mann und die Frau unterwegs. Niemand hat ihren Pfad gekreuzt, denn sie meiden jede Zusammenkunft mit anderen. Nur manchmal wird ihr Vorbeiziehen aus bernstein- oder haselnussfarbenen Augen aus dem Unterholz heraus beobachtet, manchmal auch senkt sich eine feucht glänzende Schnauze herab auf ihre Fährte – um sich sogleich wieder in die kühle Luft zu erheben. Zu viel Schmerz liegt in dieser Witterung. Der Fuchs zieht sich mit eingezogenem Schwanz in seine Deckung zurück, die Eule wendet rasch den Kopf. Sie verstehen auch ohne Worte.

Die Tiere sind voll des Mitleids.

Nicht so das Schicksal.

Die Frau ist schön wie der helle Tag – besser gesagt: Sie war es. Man sieht es noch an ihren Augen. Lange, goldene Wimpern säumen sie, groß sind sie und blau wie Saphire. Sie würden strahlen wie Sterne, stünde darin nicht ein Leid, das einen schaudern macht, blickt man hinein. Sie trägt ihr Haupt hoch, doch sie verhüllt es ganz und gar in ein fein gewebtes Tuch, so dass nur noch ihre Augen zu sehen sind. Die Farbe ihres Haares bleibt unbekannt, doch da – neben ihren Wimpern – auch ihre Augenbrauen golden sind, werden wohl auch ihre Flechten so sein. Manchmal verrutscht das Tuch ein wenig und enthüllt edle Züge: eine fein gezeichnete Nase, eine weiße, fast durchscheinende Schläfe. Rasch zieht sie das Tuch wieder zurecht, doch es ist zu spät. Ein großes, vernarbtes Brandmal flammt auf, da wo ihre linke Wange ist. Und da stiehlt sich eine Stirnlocke hervor, kurz ist sie, nicht länger als eine Handbreit. Doch in der Sonne flirrt sie golden auf und lässt erahnen, welche herrliche Pracht es sein mag, die, befreit von Bändern und Spangen, ihr bis über die Hüften reichen muss – Schmuck und Stolz jeder Frau.

Der Mann sieht hinüber zu ihr. Sie reiten Seite an Seite, so nah, dass sich fast immer ihre Schenkel berühren. Sein Herz ist gebrochen, und bei jedem Blick zu ihr stirbt es noch ein Stück mehr. Er merkt, wie ihre Kräfte schwinden, er merkt es an winzigen Kleinigkeiten, die niemandem auffallen würden, nur ihm, da seine Liebe für sie seinen Blick in einer Weise geschärft hat, die selbst für Leute seines Volkes ungewöhnlich ist. Er beugt sich hinüber zu ihr, nimmt sie in seine Arme und zieht sie zu sich aufs Pferd. Und so reiten sie langsam weiter, sie an seinem Herzen und mit geschlossenen Augen seine Nähe genießend. Um ihr Pferd brauchen sie sich nicht zu kümmern, es trottet ihnen nach, so wie auch das seine den Weg wie von selbst zu finden scheint.

Auch des Nachts, wenn sie auf weichen Moosen und Farnen lagern, liegen sie dicht beieinander. Die Erschöpfung lässt die Frau schlafen; der Mann jedoch schließt kaum die Augen. Sie brennen, genau wie sein Herz. Er kann nicht fassen, was geschehen ist. Seine Welt ist in Scherben gegangen, und sein Glück nur noch ein Traum aus der Vergangenheit. Noch ist die, die er über alles liebt, neben ihm, doch in wenigen Tagen wird sie das Schiff besteigen, das sie zu den Unsterblichen Landen bringen wird – weg von ihm. Er darf nicht mit, denn seine Zeit ist noch nicht da, und viele Pflichten warten noch auf ihn in diesen Gestaden. Nie wird er sich verzeihen können, dass er als Heilkundiger versagt hat, und dies gleich mehrmals. Erst hat er sie nicht heilen können, und dann hat er ihr auch noch das Mittel verabreicht, aufgrund dessen sie die Kraft fand, Mittelerde zu verlassen. Den Segen der Valar hatte sie schon längst gehabt – seit ihrer Gefangennahme durch die Orks.

Er starrt hinauf ins Firmament. Die Sterne scheinen auf ihn herabzustürzen, ja der ganze, dunkle Himmel senkt sich herab auf ihn. _Wenn es doch nur geschähe_, denkt er sich, _wenn doch jetzt die ganze Erde auseinander bräche und wir beide ein gemeinsames Ende fänden._

Doch nichts passiert. Die Nacht bleibt ruhig, wie alle Nächte zuvor.

Der nächste Morgen jedoch ist anders als die vorherigen Morgen. Wie stets ruht der Blick des Mannes unentwegt auf der Frau; er wacht über ihren Schlaf, will ihr noch einen Moment der Ruhe gewähren, bevor die anstrengende Reise weitergeht. Und auch sich selbst will er diesen kostbaren Augenblick gönnen, wenn die Schatten der Nacht dem Tage weichen und ihm das Geschenk offenbar wird, sie bei Lichte ansehen zu können, ohne dass sie in einem Anflug weiblichen Schamgefühls glaubt, das Tuch noch straffer um ihren Kopf ziehen zu müssen. Für ihn wird sie immer die Schönste sein, für ihn spielt es keine Rolle, dass ihr die Orks während der Gefangenschaft auch das Gesicht gebrandmarkt und den Kopf kahlgeschoren haben. Sie ist alles für ihn, und der Gedanke, für unzählige Jahre nicht mehr neben ihr aufwachen zu können, ist wie ein Dolch in seiner Brust. Er ist besorgt um sie; ihr Atem geht unruhig, ihre Lider flattern leicht. Er beugt sich über sie, will ihr die unversehrte rechte Wange kosen ... – da streichelt plötzlich der erste Gruß der aufgehende Sonne über das zarte Antlitz der Frau und verwandelt ihr kurzes, nachwachsendes Haar in flüssiges Gold. Und die Frau schlägt die Augen auf; das Sonnenlicht flirrt durch ihre goldenen Wimpern und scheint hinab auf den Grund ihrer blauen Augen gleich einem Lichtstrahl in den Tiefen eines Gebirgssees.

Sie wechseln einen Blick von Seele zu Seele, und dem Manne ist, als spräche die ganze Welt zu ihm. Und da weiß er, dass er niemals von seiner Geliebten wird lassen können und dass alles andere daneben ohne jeden Belang ist. Mittelerde samt seiner Probleme ist ihm gleichgültig ohne sie, der Kampf gegen Sauron und all das Böse, ja selbst Bruchtal – nichts davon bedeutet ihm mehr etwas ohne sie. _Keiner unseres Volkes stellt die Liebe über die Pflicht, _warnt ihn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du wirst zerbrechen an deiner Pflichtvergessenheit!_

Doch er hört nicht darauf. Sein Entschluss ist gefasst: Er wird sie zu den Unsterblichen Landen begleiten. Und alles andere hinter sich lassen.

Während der nächsten Tage redet sich der Mann ein, die Valar billigten seine Entscheidung; doch er, der zu den weisesten Wesen Mittelerdes zählt, weiß in Wirklichkeit sehr wohl, dass dies nicht zutrifft. Weder besteht für seine Abreise eine Notwendigkeit noch ist er von einer jener Visionen heimgesucht worden, wie sie so manchem seines Volkes als Zeichen zuteil wird. Keiner der Valar hat ihm gestattet, Mittelerde jetzt schon zu verlassen. Ein letzter Rest von Verstand sagt ihm, dass es der blanke Wahnsinn ist, mit nach Valinor zu gehen, geboren aus verzweifelter Liebe und unabstreitbarer Selbstsucht. Noch nicht einmal sie, die seine Gefühle in gleichem Maße erwidert und deren Herz weint bei dem Gedanken, ihn zurücklassen zu müssen, hat ihn gebeten, mit ihr zu kommen; sie weiß, dass ihres Gemahls Zeit, Mittelerde zu verlassen, noch lange nicht gekommen ist – und hat deshalb geschwiegen, um ihn nicht in Bedrängnis zu stürzen.

Und so trachtet er danach, sein Vorhaben vor der Frau zu verheimlichen. Sie soll es noch nicht wissen; er fürchtet – ganz zu Recht – sie wird es ihm ausreden wollen. Besser, er stellt sie vor vollendete Tatsachen: Wenn sie die Grauen Anfurten erreicht haben, wird er gemeinsam mit ihr die Planken des Schiffes besteigen – und dort bleiben. Niemand kann ihn dazu zwingen, das Schiff wieder zu verlassen, auch der gute Círdan nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil – jedermann wird annehmen, die Zeit sei auch für ihn gekommen und ihn willkommen heißen.

Der Plan des Mannes jedoch ist zum Scheitern verurteilt.

Denn schon an dem Morgen, als er den Entschluss fasst, sie nicht alleine ziehen zu lassen, weiß auch sie, was er vorhat. Es geschieht in jenem Dämmerzustand zwischen Schlafen und Wachsein, in jenen Momenten, wo die Seele nach der nächtlichen Reise durch die Welt der Träume noch nicht ganz zum Körper zurückgekehrt und hellsichtig ist wie kaum sonst. Es geschieht, als sie die Augen aufschlägt und sie einen langen Blick miteinander wechseln. Die Frau erkennt, welch verhängnisvollen Fehler ihr Geliebter im Begriff ist zu tun.

Doch auch sie schweigt, wie es sie die Weisheit ihres langen Lebens gelehrt hat – und ihre Mutter.

Während der nächsten Tage, die sie beide, jeder mit einem Geheimnis im Herzen, den Grauen Anfurten entgegen reiten, fühlt sie immer mehr ihren eigenen, inneren Zwiespalt. Der Gedanke, ihn jetzt verlassen zu müssen, um sich für ein Wiedersehen in ferner Zeit bewahren zu können, hat nichts von seiner Grausamkeit verloren. Nichts wünscht sie sich mehr, als an seiner Seite nach Valinor zu segeln. Doch sie weiß, dass genau dies unmöglich ist. Die Valar werden es nicht zulassen; Elrond wird noch gebraucht hier in Mittelerde. Sie weiß dies mit jeder Faser ihres Herzens, und nicht nur, weil ihr die Mutter dies bereits gesagt hat. Und sollte er gegen den Willen der Valar in die Unsterblichen Lande kommen, so stünde sein Aufenthalt dort unter keinem guten Stern. Elrond, das weiß sie, würde kein Glück finden. Das Wissen um seine Pflichtwidrigkeit würde ihn für immer quälen und schließlich seine Seele zerstören.

Schließlich fasst auch sie einen Entschluss. Die Umsetzung wird ihr durch die weise Voraussicht und Vorsorge ihrer klugen Mutter sehr erleichtert werden.

Doch noch wartet sie. Sie will den Mann nicht schutzlos den Gefahren durch feindliche Streuner oder anderes Gesindel aussetzen. Erst nachdem sie die Turmberge passiert haben und die Nähe Mithlonds eine gewisse Sicherheit zu gewähren scheint, wird sie tätig. Am Abend der letzten Übernachtung tut sie in den Trinkbecher des Mannes heimlich einige Tropfen des Schlafmittels, welches ihr die Mutter ins Reisegepäck gesteckt hat. Ohne Argwohn nimmt der Mann den Becher aus ihrer Hand entgegen und trinkt. Er schmeckt nichts und er merkt auch nichts, auch dann nicht, als er viel zu früh in einen traumlosen Schlaf hinübergleitet.

In dieser letzten Nacht ist sie es, die keinen Blick von ihm lässt. Das Licht des Mondes versilbert sein schlafendes Antlitz und sein dunkles, glattes Haar. Sie sieht ihn an, als sei es das letzte Mal – und ist es das nicht auch? Nie wieder wird sie ihm in diesen Gestaden begegnen; das Wiedersehen in ferner Zukunft wird von anderen Sternen beleuchtet sein.

Die Frau wendet erst dann den Blick von ihm, als in den frühen, grauen Morgenstunden am Firmament Earendil als kleines, blinkendes Licht erscheint. Sie weiß, dass ihr Liebster immer Schreibzeug mit sich führt, und so nutzt sie das schwache Licht des erwachenden Tages für eine Erklärung. Sie schiebt dem Mann das zusammengefaltete Papier zwischen die Finger; noch ein letztes Mal küsst sie ihn auf die nachtkühlen Lippen, dann erhebt sie sich und reitet hinweg, ohne sich umzusehen. Nur sie allein weiß, ob die Feuchtigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht vom Tau der Nacht rührt oder von den Tränen, die sie während der bisherigen Reise so tapfer zurückgehalten hat.

Der Mann erwacht erst am späten Vormittag. Er spürt sofort, dass etwas geschehen ist, noch ehe er die Augen aufschlägt. Die Einsamkeit ist vernichtend. Mit zitternden Händen liest er die Nachricht seiner Liebsten – und weiß, dass sein Plan gescheitert ist. Doch noch mag er es nicht hinnehmen, wie von Sinnen stürzt er zu seinem Ross. Er, der keinem Tier etwas zuleide tun kann, nicht einmal einer Fliege, schindet sein Pferd beinah zu Tode, um seine Geliebte einzuholen.

Doch er kommt zu spät.

Als er die Grauen Anfurten erreicht, hat Círdans Schiff bereits abgelegt. Und alles, was er von Celebrían noch sieht, ist das Aufblitzen ihres goldenen, vom Tuche befreiten, kurzen Haares im Gegenlicht der untergehenden Sonne.

Alles ist für ihn verloren: Seine Gemahlin, seine Heilkunst, selbst seine Ehre. Die Liebste hat vor ihm fliehen müssen, um ihn vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Er bricht zusammen, krallt die Hände in die feuchte Erde der Uferböschung. Niemand ist da, ihn zu trösten. Die Anfurten sind leer, wie ausgestorben, das letzte Schiff bereits auf hoher See. Doch wie er da so auf Knien liegt und meint, das Weh seines Herzens nicht länger ertragen zu können, da fühlt er plötzlich seines Pferdes samtiges Maul an der Wange. Das sanfte und doch beharrliche Schnauben des Tieres erinnert ihn daran, dass es an diesem einsamen Ort doch noch eine weitere Seele neben der seinen gibt, die gleich ihm Schmerz verspürt. Das Ross ist stark mitgenommen von dem wahnwitzigen Ritt, seine Fesseln heiß geschwollen.

Da besinnt sich der Mann auf seine Fähigkeiten und beginnt, Kräuter zu suchen und einen Sud zuzubereiten. Er legt dem Tier kühlende Verbände an, bis es schließlich wieder ganz gesundet ist.

Und dann, irgendwann, macht sich der einsamste Mann Mittelerdes auf den langen Weg zurück nach Bruchtal – zu seinen Pflichten, zu den ihm Anvertrauten. Sein Herz aber hat er am Ufer der Grauen Anfurten zurückgelassen.

**Glorfindels Geständnis IV**

Der Gedanken, welch schrecklicher Bedrängnis beide ausgesetzt waren, macht mich jetzt noch traurig. Doch dann sage ich mir, dass Celebrían zwischenzeitlich schon in den Unsterblichen Landen angekommen sein dürfte; ihre Wunden beginnen zu heilen und die bösen Erinnerungen an das Leid, welches ihr hier widerfuhr, werden nach und nach einem heiteren Glücksgefühl weichen. Und ihre Sehnsucht nach Elrond wird ihr wie ein leuchtendes, tröstliches Licht sein in all den Jahren, die sie auf ihn warten wird.

Unser Herr Elrond hingegen blieb zurück, von Schuldgefühlen und Selbstvorwürfen gepeinigt – schlimmer als je zuvor.

Vielleicht wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, hätten wir darauf bestanden, Elrond und Celebrían zu den Grauen Anfurten zu begleiten. Doch du weißt wie ich, dass er entgegen unserer Bitten jegliche Eskorte ablehnte. Ich erinnere mich, wie er bei der Abreise noch zu dir sagte: „Jetzt wisst Ihr endlich, mein guter Erestor, wie ich mich all die Jahre fühlte, als Ihr jedes Mal meinen Rat in den Wind schlugt und Euch alleine auf den Weg machtet." Dein Gesicht war zu köstlich, mein Geliebter ... Später überlegten wir, ihnen heimlich nachzureiten, um im Notfall Beistand leisten zu können, nahmen dann aber doch Abstand davon. Wir fühlten, dass unser Fürstenpaar diesen langen, einsamen Abschied dringend benötigte und vertrauten auf Elronds Voraussicht und Kampfkunst, sollte es irgendjemand wagen, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Sogar Arwen und die Zwillinge hatten den Wunsch ihrer Eltern respektiert und waren zu Hause geblieben.

Doch ich schweife schon wieder ab. Mit gutem Grunde, mein Liebster. Denn jetzt kommt der schwerste Teil meines Berichts und Furcht beschleicht mein Herz. Doch es hilft nichts; ich versprach dir Ehrlichkeit und dabei bleibe ich.

Kehren wir also zurück zu jenem Tag in Elronds Gemächer.

„Lasst mich die Kerzen anzünden", sagte ich irgendwann, lange nachdem das letzte Wort aus Elronds Munde verklungen war. „Es ist beinah dunkel."

Ich wartete seine Erlaubnis nicht ab, sondern erhob mich und holte von der Anrichte einen mehrarmigen Kerzenleuchter. Ich entzündete die Kerzen und kehrte, den Leuchter in einer Hand, zum Bett zurück, wo ich ihn an dessen Kopfende abstellte. Das weiche Licht der Kerzen flackerte über Elronds Gesicht und offenbarte mir die zwiespältige Miene eines Mannes, der einerseits erleichtert darüber war, sich alles von der Seele geredet zu haben, andererseits jedoch von Zweifeln geplagt wurde, ob er damit das Richtige getan hatte.

Ich setzte mich wieder zu ihm. „Ich bin froh, dass Ihr mit mir gesprochen habt, Elrond", sagte ich. „Habt Dank für Euer Vertrauen."

Er lächelte, aber es war kein frohes Lächeln. „Es war nie eine Frage des Vertrauens ...", sagte er dann leise. „Nicht, soweit es Euch betrifft ... oder Erestor ..."

Ich gab keine Antwort, sondern wartete darauf, dass er fortfuhr, was er denn auch tat. „Es war ..." – er stockte, suchte nach Worten – „ ... es ist eine Frage der Selbsterkenntnis, Glorfindel ... eine Frage der eigenen Wertschätzung ..."

Wieder hielt er inne; presste die Lippen aufeinander. Und dann sagte er: „Ich ... ich schäme mich so sehr, Glorfindel", und senkte den Blick, als könne er es nicht länger ertragen, mir dabei in die Augen zu sehen.

Unseren Herrn Elrond die Augen niederschlagen zu sehen, Erestor, gab mir einen Stich mitten durchs Herz.

„Es gibt keinen Grund für Scham", entgegnete ich – und meinte es auch so. „Ihr habt Eure Gemahlin zu den Anfurten gebracht und seid anschließend nach Bruchtal zurückgekehrt. Ihr hättet auch dort bleiben und auf das nächste Schiff warten können. Doch ihr seid zurückgekommen – und wir sind alle glücklich darüber." Ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu, erreichte ihn jedoch nicht, da er unverwandt zu Boden blickte. „Mittelerde braucht Euch, mein Fürst, Bruchtal braucht Euch, Eure Kinder ... – Wir alle hier brauchen Euch so sehr!"

Um Elronds Lippen zuckte es. „Zu viel Schwäche ...", kam es beinah unhörbar von ihm, „zu viel Schwäche ..." Endlich sah Elrond mich wieder an; sein Blick ging mir durch und durch. „Mit welchem Recht kann ich Bruchtal in Zukunft denn noch führen?", fragte er. „Diese Festung, erbaut mit dem Blute der Elben? Mit welchem Recht kann ich künftig Euch Krieger befehligen, die Ihr alle nichts wisst von diesen ach so menschlichen Schwächen?"

„Mit dem Recht dessen, der Ihr seid!", entgegnete ich aus tiefster Gewissheit. „Unser Herr, dem wir alle folgen – aus freien Stücken und aus vollster Überzeugung."

„Wird das auch künftig noch auf Euch zutreffen, Glorfindel?", fragte er. „Wird es auch dann zutreffen, wenn ich Euch oder Eurem Geliebten wieder einmal einen Befehl erteile, der einem von Euch das Leben kosten kann? Werdet Ihr Euch dann vielleicht nicht doch fragen, ob Ihr einem wie mir wirklich Folge leisten sollt – einem, der so makelbehaftet ist und voller Schwächen steckt?"

Oh Erestor – Elrond so reden zu hören, seine Fragen, die sich wie kleine Widerhaken in mein Herz bohrten und es zum Bluten brachten! Würde ich mir jene Fragen stellen, die er befürchtete? Würde ich Elronds Autorität anzweifeln, jetzt, nachdem ich alles von ihm wusste? _Nein_ – sprach mein Herz. _Jetzt noch weniger denn je_.

Ich sagte: „Nur wer Schwäche erlebt und sie überwindet, besitzt wahre Stärke."

„Das, mein lieber Glorfindel, sagt Ihr, weil Eure Seele so rein ist wie Euer Herz", entgegnete er mit einem matten Lächeln. „Ihr seid gewiss der stärkste und mutigste Mann, den ich kenne – und ich habe noch nie die Spur einer Schwäche an Euch entdeckt."

Ich lächelte zurück. „Ihr kennt meine Schwäche", sagte ich.

Er nickte, und sein Lächeln nahm an Wärme zu. „Gewiss", sagte er. „Die Liebe. Eure Liebe zu Erestor. Doch ihretwegen müsst Ihr Euch nicht schämen."

Warum schwieg ich nicht an dieser Stelle? Weshalb ließ ich sein Wort nicht so stehen und ging endlich, wie ich es schon lange hätte tun sollen? Ich weiß es nicht, Erestor. War es, weil ich ihm und mir unbedingt beweisen wollte, wie schwach der große Glorfindel in Wirklichkeit war – und Elrond zu Recht der Fürst Bruchtals und es auch in Zukunft immer bleiben würde? Opferte ich meine Treue ihm zuliebe – um ihm auch noch das letzte Schuldgefühl zu nehmen – oder gab ich einfach nur dem Verlangen meines Körpers und meiner Seele nach, da ich genau wusste, dass kein zweites Mal mehr ein solcher Augenblick kommen würde? Nicht für mich, und auch nicht für Elrond? Vielleicht deshalb, weil ich tief in meinem Inneren so sehr hoffte, er würde mich endlich – und sei es nur für einen winzigen Augenblick – als den sehen, der ich bin: Glorfindel. Nicht nur Freund, Krieger und Berater. Nein, den Mann Glorfindel. Den Geliebten.

Meine Hand liebkoste plötzlich Elronds Gesicht und meine Wange fand sich an seiner wieder. „Nicht wegen Erestor schäme ich mich", hörte ich mich selbst flüstern – oder dachte ich es nur, während mir das Herz bis zum Halse schlug?

„Glorfindel ...", kam es leise von Elrond.

Es klang ungläubig, überrascht – und ein klein wenig fragend. Und im nächsten Moment spürte ich Elronds Hände um meinen Kopf; er schob mich ein Stückchen von sich weg. Ein kleines, verstehendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Glorfindel ...", wiederholte er.

Diesmal klang es beinah schon zärtlich.

Mit wurde warm – nicht nur vor Verlegenheit. „Ich denke, ich sollte jetzt gehen", sagte ich. Hättest du lieber nicht so viel gedacht, sondern es lieber getan, wirst du jetzt sagen, Erestor. Und das zu Recht. Wäre ich nur sofort aufgestanden! Doch das Schicksal nahm bereits seinen Lauf, es war zu spät.

„Ihr seid ihr sehr ähnlich, wisst Ihr das eigentlich?", hörte ich ihn murmeln. „Ihr habt ihre Freundlichkeit ... ihr Haar ... sogar die Farbe Eurer Augen ist der ihren ähnlich ..."

Seine Stimme war wie eine Liebkosung, ebenso sein Blick, der gleich streichelnden Fingern über mich glitt. Doch ich wusste auch, dass all das nicht mir galt.

„Das Erbe der Vanyar", brachte ich hervor.

Elrond schien mich nicht zu hören. „Euer Haar ...", raunte er. Ich fühlte seine sanften Finger in meinen Locken. „Hat es auch ihren Duft?"

Er zog mich wieder zu sich und ich ließ es geschehen. Er nahm mich in die Arme und barg sein Gesicht in meinem Haar. Da lagen wir also, seine Wange an meiner Schläfe, sein Körper an meinem Körper. Ein Zittern durchlief ihn, als er meinen Geruch einsog, und ein Zittern durchlief auch mich, denn sein Körper war heiß und voller Versprechungen, die freilich nicht mir galten – ich weiß! Und noch immer versuchte ich, es zu beenden, diesen Verrat an dir, versuchte, ihm zu entkommen, diesem Feuer, das in mir zu schwelen begann, versuchte, meiner selbst wieder Herr zu werden. Ich sagte mir: _Es ist nicht Glorfindel, den er in seinen Armen hält, es ist Celebrían. Und er ist auch nicht mein Geliebter, er ist es nie gewesen! Er ist mein Gebieter, mein Fürst, mein Freund._ _Er ist, unwiderruflich und für alle Zeiten, mit Celebrían verbunden – _so wie ich mit dir, Erestor. Mit dir, der du dafür bekannt dafür bist, sehr eifersüchtig über deine Rechte zu wachen.

All dies sagte ich mir, und doch ... – ein Teil von mir hat sich schon immer zu Elrond hingezogen gefühlt. Und sich – ich gestehe es! – von Schicksal ungerecht behandelt gewähnt, da es mir, im Gegensatz zu dir, nie vergönnt war, mit Elrond zumindest auf dem Schlachtfeld das Ritual der Krieger durchgeführt zu haben. Nein, Erestor, ich will meinen Treuebruch nicht dadurch kleiner machen, indem ich ihn damit entschuldige, ich habe mir nur geholt, was mir zustand. Die Umstände waren ja ganz andere! Du warst Elronds Geliebter für kurze Zeit, noch bevor ich in Mittelerde wiedergeboren wurde – das hatte ganz und gar nichts mit mir zu tun.

Trotzdem habe ich dich stets um diese Erfahrung beneidet. Du hattest Elrond als Mann erleben dürfen, ich ihn hingegen immer nur als Fürst. Und das, obwohl zwischen ihm und mir von Anfang an eine Verbundenheit war, ein wortloses Verständnis, das über normale Freundschaft weit hinausging. Was kann ich dafür, dass mein Herz hin und wieder dieses zarte Sehnen nach mehr verspürte? Ich verdrängte es stets. Weil es einfach nicht sein durfte. Es durfte genauso wenig sein wie einst deine Gefühle für mich, während du an Gil-galads Seite lebtest. Oh, ich Narr! Schon wieder vergleiche ich etwas, das nicht verglichen werden kann. Unsere Liebe, mein Geliebter, ist einmalig und unvergleichbar. Weder Elrond noch Gil-galad konnten und können jemals daran etwas ändern.

Zumindest nicht, was mich betrifft.

Glaubst du mir, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich es wirklich versuchte, mich wieder von ihm zu lösen? Ich schaffte es, meinen Kopf etwas zurückzubiegen, da sah ich seine Augen. Und hörte seine Stimme.

„Bitte ...", sagte er. „Bitte ..."

Seine Stimme war pure Verzweiflung, seine Augen ein einziger Hilferuf. Oh Erestor! Wie hätte ich ihm meine Hilfe verweigern können, die einzige, die ich ihm jetzt noch gewähren konnte?

Elrond brauchte mich, Erestor – mehr noch als jedes Elixier, mehr noch als jedes Wort. Elrond brauchte diesen Edlen aus Gondolin, diesen vielbesungenen und allseits verehrten Balrogtöter aus der Vergangenheit. Er brauchte dessen Unterwerfung, auf dass er seine Schmach vergessen und wieder unser aller Herr sein konnte.

Glorfindel durfte nicht gehen.

Und Glorfindel wollte es auch gar nicht.

**Glorfindels Geständnis V**

Und tatsächlich wandte sich alles zum Guten – zumindest für unseren geliebten Herrn.

Elrond erwachte aus diesem verbotenen Traum wieder als der, der er stets gewesen war: als edler Fürst von hohem Rang, als Meister jeglicher Situation, als unangefochtener Herr Bruchtals. Ich las es in seinen Augen, nachdem unsere Körper ermattet nebeneinander zur Ruhe gekommen waren und er ein kleines Stück von mir abgerückt war – vielleicht aus dem Grunde, damit der Schweiß auf unserer Haut trocknen könne, vielleicht aber auch deshalb, um wieder den angemessenen Abstand zwischen uns zu legen. Die Stunde der Liebe war vorbei, für jetzt und für alle Zeit; auch dies las ich in seinen Augen, als jeder von uns, wie auf ein unsichtbares Zeichen hin, im selben Moment den Kopf wandte und den Blick des anderen suchte. Ich fand ihn wieder, den altvertrauten Elrond; ich fand ihn wieder in der freundschaftlichen Wärme seines samtgrauen Blickes, der so liebevoll und gütig auf mir ruhte.

„Glorfindel ...", sagte er. „Mein lieber Glorfindel ... Ihr seid wahrhaftig schön ... nicht nur Euer Geist, sondern auch Euer Körper, wie ich soeben feststellen durfte ..." Er sprach nicht wie ein Liebender, sondern wie einer, der Schönheit als das würdigt, was sie ist: Ein Geschenk der Götter, geschaffen, uns zu erfreuen.

Eine heitere Leichtigkeit durchströmte mich. „Mein Körper dürfte Euch nicht unbekannt gewesen sein, Fürst."

Er nickte mir beinah zärtlich zu. „Ihr habt Recht", sagte er. „Wie oft ich Euch schon verarzten musste ..."

Ob ich mich wohl je wieder unbedarft vor ihm würde entkleiden können?

„Seid unbesorgt, mein Freund", sagte Elrond, als habe er meine Gedanken lesen können. „Ich werde von Euch kein zweites Mal verlangen, was Ihr mir heute aus freien Stücken gewährt habt. Niemals."

Irgendwie machten mich seine Worte ein klein wenig traurig – verzeih mir, Geliebter.

„Ich tat es nicht nur für Euch", sagte ich.

„Ich weiß", gab Elrond zur Antwort. „Und trotzdem danke ich Euch. Ich danke Euch so sehr! Ich werde Euch das nicht vergessen, Glorfindel ..."

„Nein!", unterbrach ich ihn. „Wir müssen vergessen, was geschah."

„Ich verspreche es Euch", sagte Elrond. Und dann, leise und zart: „Doch ich werde immer wissen, dass Ihr mich ins Leben zurückgeholt habt..."

„Und meines vielleicht zerstört ...", kam es mir plötzlich.

Mir wurde kalt. Die Wahrheit holte mich wieder ein: Ich hatte dich verraten, Erestor. Ich hatte dich betrogen, nur ein paar Schritt von dir entfernt, unter dem Dach, welches unsere Liebe beherbergt.

Elrond schien zu ahnen, was in mir vorging; er beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich auf die Stirn – ganz so, wie er es des öfteren getan hatte, als ich unter seiner Obhut zum Mann heranwuchs.

„Wir hätten es nicht tun dürfen – ich weiß!", hörte ich ihn flüstern. „Doch es ist nun einmal geschehen, und ich kann beim besten Willen nicht behaupten, es täte mir leid – nein, Glorfindel, nein. Dies würde heißen, Euer so wundervolles Geschenk mit Undank zu lohnen, ja es sogar mit Füßen zu treten. Doch wieso diese Zweifel bezüglich Erestor, mein Lieber? Er wird es verstehen, ganz sicherlich, auch wenn sein erster Gedanke der sein wird, sein Schwert zu packen und es Euch und mir durchs Herz zu stoßen." Er lachte leise. „Ihr solltet eine günstige Gelegenheit für Euer Geständnis abwarten – am besten, wenn seine Waffe außer Reichweite ist ..."

Ich merkte sehr wohl, dass Elrond scherzte, um mir Mut zu machen – doch mir war mitnichten nach Lachen zumute.

„Ihr meint, ich soll es ihm ... sagen?"

Elronds Blick wurde ernst. „Ihr werdet es nicht vor ihm verheimlichen können, Glorfindel", sagte er. „Nicht vor Erestor. Er ist wie ein Raubtier ... schlau und misstrauisch ..."

Niemand wusste das besser als ich.

Ein Schatten senkte sich auf mein Herz. „Ich kann es nicht", flüsterte ich.

„Was, mein lieber Glorfindel, kann denn schon geschehen? Erestor wird einen Wutanfall bekommen, natürlich – aber er wird sich auch wieder beruhigen. Immerhin hat er es in der Vergangenheit mit der Treue auch nicht allzu genau genommen. Denkt nur an seine Zeit mit Gil-galad ..."

„Er liebte Gil-galad nicht so, wie er mich liebt", sagte ich. „Was, wenn er mir nicht verzeihen kann? Was, wenn er aufhört, mich zu lieben?"

Elrond lächelte. „Das wird nie geschehen."

„Ich wünschte, ich hätte Eure Zuversicht", sagte ich leise.

„Glorfindel, Glorfindel ...", tadelte er mich milde. „Sollte der große Balrogtöter tatsächlich so etwas wie Furcht und Zweifel kennen?"

„So viel zu meiner angeblichen Makellosigkeit", sagte ich, matt lächelnd. Und dann: „Oh Elrond – ich liebe ihn mehr als mein Leben! Ich kann es ihm einfach nicht sagen. Ich kann es nicht. Es muss unter uns bleiben, Elrond. Er darf nichts davon erfahren."

Elrond sah mich prüfend an. Dann nickte er langsam. „Gut, wenn Ihr meint", sagte er. „Es ist Eure Entscheidung. Meine Lippen werden versiegelt bleiben, solange Ihr darauf besteht."

Elronds Versprechen erreichte mich nicht. Immer mehr beschlich mich das ungute Gefühl, dass du schon längst wusstest, was hier geschehen war. Du selbst hattest mich zu Elrond geschickt, und deine Worte wogen plötzlich unendlich schwer ... _Ihr steht ihm am nächsten, Glorfindel ..._

Du wusstest, welche Gefahr in solcher Nähe lauern kann.

Elrond sprach weiter. „Für Euch dürfte es weitaus schwieriger sein, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, als für mich. Ihr werdet Euch gut vorsehen müssen, Glorfindel. Seid Ihr sicher, dass Ihr das auf Dauer durchhaltet?"

Nein, ich war mir nicht sicher. Ich war mir nicht einmal sicher, ob Erestor nicht bereits mit dem Dolch in der Hand auf mich wartete. Ich überlegte: Wie lange war ich bei Elrond gewesen? Es mussten viele Stunden sein. Draußen war es dunkel geworden, und die Kerzen waren beinah niedergebrannt.

Elrond schien zu ahnen, was in mir vorging. „Säubert Euch gründlich, Glorfindel, bevor Ihr zu ihm geht. So wird er nicht wittern, was geschehen ist. Er wird glauben, wir hätten nur ein sehr langes Gespräch geführt", sagte er. „Er wird annehmen, der Wein, den Ihr mitbrachtet, habe mir die Zunge gelockert." Er lächelte. „Der Wein war übrigens köstlich. Wer hat ihn ausgesucht – Mellondil? Er kennt die Sorte, die ich bevorzuge ..."

Es war geradezu verblüffend, wie rasch und vollständig Elrond sich erholt hatte. Er lag neben mir im Bett, nackt, als wäre das ganz normal, und plauderte, als säßen wir heiteren Gemüts zusammen im Kaminsaal. Das war wieder der Elrond, den ich kannte – ein wahrer Herr. In jeder Lage.

Nein – ich verspürte keine Reue. Es war es wert gewesen. Alles was ich verspürte, war Furcht, deine Liebe verloren zu haben, Geliebter.

Ich nickte. „Mellondil holte uns einen Krug mit Eurem Lieblingswein", tat ich mit. „Ich war es, der den Becher einschenkte. Und Erestor schickte mich damit zu Euch."

Elrond drehte sich auf die Seite, stütze den Kopf auf die Hand und sah auf mich herab. „Sieh an ... eine kleine Verschwörung also", sagte er. Und dann, mit einer kleinen Kopfbewegung Richtung Türe: „Warten sie hinter der Tür auf Euer Zeichen?"

Ich verneinte. Elrond schien nicht mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich die Türe verschlossen hatte. Trotzdem sprach nicht die geringste Angst aus ihm, Erestor könnte unaufgefordert seine Gemächer betreten. Niemand tat dergleichen. Jedermann in Bruchtal wusste, dass nur Elronds getreuem Diener Mellondil dieses Recht zustand. Und Mellondils Diskretion war über alle Zweifel erhaben. Selbst wenn er die verriegelte Tür überwinden könnte und Elrond und mich im Bette sähe, würde ein Blick seines Herrn genügen, ihm für alle Zeit die Lippen zu versiegeln. Niemand würde jemals etwas von ihm erfahren.

„Wo ist Erestor überhaupt?", wollte Elrond wissen.

Ich entschloss mich, ihm die Wahrheit nicht länger vorzuenthalten. Es war an der Zeit, auch einmal den guten Elrond verblüfft zu sehen. „In Eurem Laboratorium", sagte ich also. „Um es aufzuräumen, nachdem wir drei Tage und Nächte darin verbracht haben, um für Euch das _Elixier der tausend Tränen_ zu brauen ..."

„Ihr habt ..." Elrond fuhr zurück.

Ich glaubte zu wissen, was er dachte: Noch nie hatte jemand gewagt, sein Labor zu benutzen oder gar eine Rezeptur von ihm nachzumachen.

„Wir wussten uns keinen anderen Rat", beeilte ich mich zu versichern. „Wir fürchteten, Euch zu verlieren ..."

„Deshalb also", flüsterte Elrond. „Der augenblickliche Schlaf ... die Tränen ... – Ich hätte es mir gleich denken können: Es war nicht der Wein allein, der dies bewirken konnte."

Eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, starrte Elrond mich an. Dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge – mehr noch: Er begann zu schmunzeln.

„Bei Eru!", rief der Fürst. „Ihr habt tatsächlich das Elixier hergestellt? Mellondil ging Euch dabei wohl zur Hand?"

„Nein", sagte ich. „Der gute Mellondil wusste nichts davon. Wir fürchteten, zu versagen, und weihten deshalb niemanden ein, um nicht vergebliche Hoffnung zu schüren."

„Es ist unglaublich", entfuhr es ihm. „Ich meine, wie gut Ihr es hinbekommen habt!"

„Vermutlich hatten wir nur Glück ..."

„Ihr seid meine Berater, Ihr seid Krieger – und plötzlich stellt sich heraus, dass Ihr auch noch diese Kunst beherrscht!" Kopfschüttelnd sah Elrond mich an. „Wie glücklich ich mich schätzen kann, Euch beide meine Freunde nennen zu dürfen ...", sagte er ernst und leise.

Ich fühlte in jenem Moment eine Heiterkeit, Glück, ja beinah Triumph. Elrond war wieder bei uns, wir hatten es tatsächlich geschafft, mein Geliebter! Und dafür, dass du nicht merktest, dass es dazu ein wenig mehr als des Elixiers gebraucht hatte, wollte ich schon sorgen ... – Ich glücklicher Narr, ich!

„Ihr last auch meine letzten Aufzeichnungen, nicht wahr?", sagte Elrond. „Damals dachte ich noch, ich hätte ganz und gar versagt als Heiler ..."

„Ihr solltet Euren Bericht vervollständigen, mein Fürst", sagte ich. „Die Heilwirkung des Elixiers ist wirklich mannigfaltig. Euch half es aus dieser schlimmen Erstarrung, und Eurer Gemahlin schenkte es die Kraft, die richtige Entscheidung zu treffen."

Ich hatte absichtlich das Gespräch wieder auf das gelenkt, was für Elrond so großen Schmerz bedeutete – ich musste einfach wissen, wie er jetzt, nachdem er genesen schien, reagierte. Ein Schatten glitt über sein Gesicht, doch es war nicht mehr diese herzzerreißende Verzweiflung, sondern einfach nur Kummer. Ein guter, schlichter Kummer, der Elronds angeborene Güte anderen gegenüber nur noch weiter vertiefen würde.

„Ich tat alles für sie, was in meiner Macht stand ...", kam es zögerlich und ein klein wenig fragend.

Ich nickte ihm zu. „Kein anderer hätte mehr tun können."

„Sie wird mir nicht verübeln, dass ich mit ihr gehen wollte ..."

„Sie wird Euch deswegen nur noch mehr lieben", gab ich sanft zurück.

Schweigend musterte der Fürst mich lange. Schließlich seufzte er laut auf.

„Ihr glaubt es auch, nicht wahr?", fragte er sodann. „Ihr glaubt es, wie auch ich es glaube?" Seine Augen waren dunkelgrau und voller Wehmut, doch tief in ihnen entzündete sich eine winzige Flamme.

„Was, mein Fürst?"

„Dass ich sie wiedersehen werde ..." Das Leuchten nahm zu.

Er nickte ein weiteres Mal. „Eines Tages, mein Fürst. Eines Tages."

**Epilog**

Dies also ist mein Bericht an dich, Geliebter. Ein ansehnlicher Stapel Papier ist es geworden. Lange habe ich daran gesessen, viele Federn dabei verschlissen, und so manche Seite musste ich neu beginnen.

Jetzt liegt er fertig vor mir, geschrieben mit meinem Herzblut, getränkt von der Hoffnung, du mögest verstehen, was geschehen ist – und dass es geschehen musste.

Wenn du diese Zeilen liest, werde ich nicht mehr in Bruchtal sein. Nicht vor dir fliehe ich, Geliebter, sondern vor mir selbst. Ich habe Angst, schwach zu werden wegen meiner Liebe zu dir angesichts des Begreifens und der Verachtung in deinem Gesicht. Ich will mich dir nicht furchtsam wie ein Kind zu Füßen werfen sehen und mich törichte Bitten um Vergebung aussprechen hören. Doch genau das könnte geschehen, sähe ich den tödlichen Zorn in deinen schwarzen Augen, wenn dein ungestümes Temperament, das ich so sehr liebe, dich auch in jener Situation übermannt, in der es kein Erbarmen gäbe.

Du bist mein Leben, Erestor. Und doch tat ich, was getan werden musste und ich tat es aus freien Stücken und mit ganzer Hingabe. Denke daran: Ich war es, der den ersten Schritt machte; deshalb zürne nicht Elrond – aber wenn doch, so bedenke, dass er dein Herr ist und mit dem Schwert mindestens genau so gut umzugehen weiß wie du.

Solltest du mir verzeihen können, dann wird Elrond dir sagen, wo du mich findest. Wenn du mir nicht verzeihen kannst, selbst dann nicht, wenn der erste Sturm vorüber ist, dann komme trotzdem und beende es. Ich werde auf dich warten, so oder so. Weder werde ich dich um Gnade anflehen noch werde ich mich verteidigen. Wenn es mein Schicksal sein soll, von deiner Hand zu sterben, dann soll es so sein. Dein Schwert hat mir schon einige Male das Leben gerettet – wenn nun die Zeit gekommen ist, die Rechnung zu bezahlen, dann soll es geschehen.

**Abschied II**

Schweigend sieht der Blonde vom Bett aus zu, wie sein Geliebter sich ankleidet.

Er genießt den Anblick – umso mehr, da er ihn womöglich für lange Zeit vermissen muss. Erestors Haut ist wie immer leicht gebräunt; glatt und makellos schmiegt sie sich um seinen perfekten Körper – einen Körper, der für den Kampf wie geschaffen scheint. Ein Panther ist er, mit seinen geschmeidigen Gliedmaßen und seinem nachtschwarzen Haar, das ihm schimmernd und schwer über den Rücken fällt. Das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne zaubert geheimnisvolle Reflexe auf die Haut und verleiht dem Spiel seiner Muskeln lebendige Leichtigkeit.

Der Blonde sieht an sich herab. Einige tiefe Schramme ziehen sich quer über seine weißgoldene Brust – der nächtliche Prankenschlag der dunklen Raubkatze da vor ihm. Nicht der Rede wert. Schlimmer ist, dass Erestor ihn in dieser Nacht wieder gegen seinen Willen genommen hat. Es hat wehgetan, doch weitaus schwerer wiegt die Tatsache, dass er sogar hierbei Lust verspürt hat. Er hat beides ins Kopfkissen gestöhnt, den Schmerz und die Lust, während das Raubtier seinen Blutdurst an ihm stillte.

Es darf nicht länger so weitergehen. Sie beide werden ersticken an ihrem Schweigen, und eines Nachts wird Erestor ihn noch versehentlich umbringen, wenn sein Blut überkocht und er sich nicht anders zu helfen weiß, als seine unausgesprochenen Ängste durch zügellosen Wahnsinn loszuwerden.

Ein glühender Blick aus schwarzen Augen trifft den Blonden.

Im nächsten Moment ist der Panther bei ihm. Grausam langsam fahren seine Finger über die verkrusteten Schrammen auf der hellen Brust, reißen sie erneut auf. Ein dünner Blutfaden läuft den Brustkorb hinab, doch bevor er das Laken befleckt, hat ihn die Raubkatze genießerisch von seiner Haut abgeleckt.

Ein Schauder durchfährt den Blonden.

„Erestor ...", stöhnt er.

Das Raubtier lacht und erhebt sich wieder. „Du wirst dich einige Tage gedulden müssen, Glorfindel."

Der Zeitpunkt ist günstig. Und das Raubtier ahnungslos. Erestor wird mit Kampfesübungen beschäftigt sein und erst am Morgen des vierten Tages in ihre gemeinsamen Gemächer zurückkehren ...

Der Blonde wartet ab, bis sich die Türe hinter dem dunklen Krieger geschlossen hat. Dann erhebt auch er sich. Er geht, nackt wie er ist, zu dem großen Spiegel. Ein prachtvolles Geschöpf blickt ihm entgegen, mit einer Haut wie blassgoldener Marmor, erschaffen in den süßesten Träumen der Götter. Sein goldenes Haar – das weithin sichtbarste Zeichen seiner Abstammung – wallt ihm in üppigen Locken hinab bis auf die Hüften, gleich einem lebendigen, seidigen Mantel.

Langsam nimmt der Blonde die Bürste zur Hand und beginnt, die Spuren der Nacht aus seinem Haar zu entfernen. Mit jedem Bürstenstrich lebt die geschmeidige Masse mehr auf, gewinnt noch mehr an Glanz, bauscht sich verlangend um seine Hände. Er fasst es zusammen, so dass es nur noch über seinem Rücken hängt. Schließlich nimmt er ein blaues Band und knüpft es in Schulterhöhe fest um die goldene Pracht.

Und dann öffnet er eine weitere Schublade. Ein Dolch liegt darin, kühl schimmernd, tödlich scharf. Einen winzigen Moment zögert der Blonde, doch dann greift er zu der Waffe und schneidet sich das Haar in Nackenhöhe oberhalb des Bandes ab. Ohne zu zögern. Strähne für Strähne.

Eine goldene Woge, zusammengehalten von dem blauen Band, rauscht zu Boden.

Ein Fremder sieht ihm aus dem Spiegel entgegen. Ein Fremder mit kurzem Haar und der traurigen Gewissheit im Gesicht, das Richtige getan zu haben. Erestor liebt sein Haar – soll er es haben. Ein billiger Trost, aber immerhin. Es ist das Kostbarste, was er ihm schenken kann. Der Beweis seiner Liebe.

Ein kühler Lufthauch streicht über den bloßen Nacken des Blonden; ihn fröstelt. Er beginnt, sich anzukleiden, und er wählt dabei Kleidung, die offensichtlich für eine längere Reise gedacht ist: feste Schuhe, dicke Hosen, ein warmer Umhang. Auch an Waffen spart er nicht; neben seinem Schwert versieht er sich noch mit allerlei Messern und Dolchen. Der Weg nach Lórien ist voller Gefahren.

Schließlich ist er soweit. Er bückt sich, nimmt die goldene, seidig knisternde Masse an sich; aus der Tiefe einer Schublade holt er einen dicken Umschlag, auf welchem in dunkler Tinte ein schwungvoller Name zu lesen ist: _Erestor_.

Er verlässt die Gemächer, in welchen er so viel Glück erfahren hat. Er weiß nicht, ob er jemals wieder diese Schwelle überschreiten wird, aber er sieht sich nicht um. Leise schließt er die Türe hinter sich, macht ein paar Schritte, und besteigt sodann die breite Treppe, die nach oben führt.

Höflich klopft er an, wartet die vertraute Stimme ab, tritt ein. Ein Blick aus grauen Augen gleitet über ihn – nicht glühend und besitzergreifend wie soeben der schwarze, sondern voller Verständnis und warmer Zuneigung. Ein wenig stockt der Blick, als er des kurzen Haares gewahr wird, doch dann nickt der Mann lächelnd.

„Ich sehe, Ihr habt Euch endlich entschieden. Gut, Glorfindel, gut ..."

Er reicht dem, dem die grauen Augen gehören, den Umschlag und die goldene, geschmeidige Pracht.

„Wenn Ihr ihm das bitte geben wollt, Elrond. Nach den Kampfübungen."

Die Zärtlichkeit, mit der die Finger des anderen durch das Haar gleiten, ist anrührend.

„Es wird ihm beweisen, dass jedes meiner Worte wahr ist", fühlt er sich bemüßigt hinzuzusetzen.

Einen Moment stehen sie sich wortlos gegenüber, der schöne Blonde und der alte, zeitlose, weise Elb, der keine Erklärung benötigt, um zu verstehen.

„Wo werdet Ihr hingehen, Glorfindel? Nach Lórien?"

Der Blonde nickt. „Es tut mir leid, dass Ihr nun ...", bricht es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, doch der andere Elb heißt ihn durch eine sachte Handbewegung zu schweigen.

„Sorgt Euch nicht um mich, Glorfindel", sagt der Mann. „Erestor wird toben, zweifelsohne. Doch ich werde schon fertig mit ihm." Der Mann lächelt. „Und dann – dann schicke ich ihn zu Euch."

Der Blonde schluckt. „Wann, Elrond?"

„In ein paar Monaten vielleicht, oder ein paar Jahren", sagt der alte Elb. „Habt Geduld, Glorfindel. Eines Tages wird er in Lórien unter Eurem Talan stehen und alles wird gut sein."

Der Blonde blinzelt. „Eines Tages ..."

Die Sehnsucht in des Blonden Stimme findet Widerhall im Herzen des alten, weisen Elb. Sein gütiger, grauer Blick verliert sich irgendwo in der Richtung, wo er das Meer weiß, und wie von selbst wiederholen seine Lippen die Worte:

„Eines Tages ... Eines Tages ..."

**Ende **

_Anmerkungen des Autors:_

_Ich danke Lisa und Stephanie, den beiden schärfsten Kritikerinnen der ursprünglichen Version von „Eines Tages". Eure Hinweise und Tipps waren ein echter Augenöffner für mich, obgleich ich euch nicht in jedem Punkt folgen mag. Auch wenn die Geschichte noch immer nicht euren Ansprüchen genügt – ich habe mein Bestes gegeben. Für den Moment wenigstens._

_Außerdem danke ich ganz herzlich meine neuen Betaleserin Limara. Du bist ein Schatz!_

_Reviewantworten gibt es wie immer in meinem Forum „Leétors Refugium" (siehe Profil). Der entsprechende Bereich ist auch von unregistrierten Gästen einsehbar. _


End file.
